We Are Young
by TeeBeMe
Summary: Because merging two schools full of mutants was totally a legit plan at the time…..AU
1. I need to get my story straight

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Because merging two schools full of mutants was totally a legit plan at the time…..

* * *

Tsunade bit her bottom lip almost nervously as she glanced amongst the crowd of females. She already knew the female student body of Saint Ishiyama Boarding school for girls would not be pleased with the news she had for them. Hell, she wasn't even pleased with the news. She was downright angry. These girls weren't going to like it.

Or maybe they would. They were a weird bunch of girls.

Next to her, Shizune fidgeted nervously. "Are you sure about this plan?" Shizune asked slowly, glancing to the crowd of girls. They were beginning to settle into their seats from Kurenai's command. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "There's no other option at the moment," She waved Shizune's concern before walking to the center of the stage.

"Girls," She greeted, leaning on the podium. At once, the noise of gossiping teenage girls vanished. "Mistress Senju," They echoed together perfectly, as if they were taught a thousand times how to greet their headmistress.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called this assembly…" Tsunade trailed off. There were slight murmurs but Tsunade simply shook her head. "Due to budget cuts…Saint Ishiyama boarding school for girls will be closed down," She began to say to the students.

At once, gasps and panicked squeals overtook the spacious auditorium. Tsunade sighed heavily and shook her head. She knew the girls would react this way, at least. Some of these girls had been attending this boarding school since primary school. She allowed them to panic amongst themselves before shooting a glance at Anko.

The woman with the spiked ponytail rolled her eyes at the rowdy girls before stepping forward. "If you girls would shut up, Mistress Tsunade could explain what's going to happen over the next course of days!" She snapped loudly, causing all of the noise to come to a halt.

"Right," Tsunade sighed heavily. "Due to budget cuts being made, it has been decided that our school has been closed down," Tsunade began to explain. "However, this does not mean you have to be sent back home. Unless you decide that," She paused, looking at the faces of the girls.

"It has been decided that our school will be merged with Ishiyama academy for boys. If you decide you don't want to go home, we will converge with the academy and create a co-ed boarding school for you all."

Tsunade waited but the girls didn't react. But they didn't. They glanced at one another, at Tsunade and then began to mutter to each other. Tsunade raised her eyebrows. Well. That went better than expected.

"We leave in a week."

* * *

"Oh my God, can you believe we'll be rooming with guys now?"

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up, Ino."

The long-legged blond bombshell glared at the shorter woman next to her as she and a group of females walked down the hall. "Listen you short weird-eyed freak…" She began, gritting her teeth. "You don't have any pupils either, ya bimbo!"

A pink-haired girl sighed heavily and wedged herself in between the bickering females. "C'mon you two. No fighting," She pushed them apart, shooting a glare at both of them. "Xin started it," Ino huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"If Ino wasn't such a slut, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I am not a slut!"

"Yeah okay, who else gets excited about rooming with guys?"

"Karin is excited too!"

"Karin is worse than you!"

"Oi! Keep me out of this!"

Sakura groaned loudly as Karin, Ino and Xin began to loudly argue with one another. A taller blond, Temari, rolled her eyes as the brunette beside her giggled. "There they go again," Temari said, jabbing her elbow into the ribs of the brunette. "Nothing ever changes. And don't elbow me," Tenten huffed, swatting at Temari's arm.

"I stopped listening," Xin's sister, Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Tenten asked with curious hazel brown eyes. "Until Xin slaps one of them, no doubt," Temari folded her arms across her chest. "You'd think that after all this time, they'd get along better. They're alike in some many ways." Tenten chuckled out.

"I am _NOT_ like her!"

Sakura snorted. "You kind of are like one another. The three of you are conceited, crazy, argumentative, manipulative….the lists goes on," She began counting off her fingers. "Well yeah….but those two are total whores," Xin sniffed, pointing an offended finger at both the blond and redhead.

"I am not a whore!"

"Um, sure you're not…."

"I'm going to kill you, you midget."

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, Ino!"

Their friends could only sigh.

* * *

"Xin, stop throwing things!"

Xin paused in the middle of her packing and frowned. She turned around to see the dorm she shared with her sister in a complete mess. Her clothes_ (which she had been throwing over her shoulder)_ were scattered around on the floor and her large suitcase remained empty.

"Huh…could've sworn they were all making it into the suitcase. My aim is completely off…" She tapped her chin in thought. Hinata only sighed and began gathering all of her sister's clothes. "Is it so hard to fold and neatly pack them away?" Hinata mumbled under her breath as she began to fold and place them neatly in her sister's suitcase.

Xin only grinned and went to her desk, dragging a smaller bag behind her. Eyeing the desk thoughtfully, she shrugged and suddenly swept all of the knick-knacks that were on her desk into the bag. Behind her, Hinata groaned.

"For such a neat-freak, you're a slob when it comes to packing."

Xin spat her tongue out while her eyes focused on a smudge on the window. Who the hell had put that there? Didn't she wipe the window down yesterday? Five dollars it was either Ino or Karin._ Bitches._ "Are you listening to me?" Hinata snapped her fingers in front of Xin's face. "Of course I'm listening," Xin huffed, waving Hinata's fingers away. Hinata stared at her sister and folded her arms across her chest. "Tell me what I just said."

"But you already know what you said."

"And I would love to hear you say it. Now say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"I'm feeling quite uncomfortable with the way you're demanding me…"

Hinata only sighed and turned away, zipping the suitcase shut. "You're a child," She mumbled more to herself than to her sister. "Am not," Xin huffed under her breath, taking her shirt off to wipe away at the smudge on the window. She would go insane if she let it stay there. It was like, fuckin' taunting her or something.

Hinata turned around to reply but paused with tight lips once she caught sight of Xin in her pink frilly bra. "Are you actually wearing something other than purple, black or red?" Hinata asked, eyeing the bra. Xin peeked over her shoulder and huffed. "I am a _girl_." She reminded her sister with a scowl.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, there's this smudge and-"

"Oh, for the love of…"

"I'm not a neat-freak, I swear."

"Then stop wiping the window down."

"…..No."

Hinata rolled her eyes and then pointed to the spot Xin was currently abusing. Xin quickly backed off to the side, watching as a stream of water blasted from Hinata's finger and splattered on the smudged area. Smiling in thanks, she turned back to the window and used her shirt as a towel to wipe the smudge away.

And then their door burst open to reveal their crazy friends.

* * *

"Oh my goddddd."

It was so early. Like, fuckin' crazy early. Like, let's get up and go jogging early. Ugh, this was _so _not good. Didn't Tsunade know that young girls needed their beauty sleep? Not everyone had the to power to freeze their fuckin' faces so that they look young when they're fifty-fuckin'-two.

Tsunade slapped the bullshit out of Xin for that comment.

"I can't tell whether that's Ino, Karin or Xin groaning back there," Temari chuckled, leaning into the plush seat of the large bus. "Maybe if we just ignore them, they'll shut up," Tenten rolled her eyes at the three girls behind them. Across the aisle, Sakura laughed and Hinata nodded.

"You talking shit, you freaky magnet?" Xin suddenly popped up behind Tenten's seat, glaring down at the brunette. "Of course, you airhead," Tenten scoffed at Xin. "Oh, you did not just call me that, you husky ass bitch." Xin huffed, fixing her face to seem as if she smelled something positively _stank._

"You stank face is unattractive," Tenten pointed out with a wry smile. "I'm am soo tossing your ass in a tree when we get there," Xin threatened, flipping Tenten off. "I'll be waiting for you, boo," Tenten shot back, spitting her tongue out at Xin.

"Xin! Sit your ass down and shut the hell up!"

"Yes, Mistress Senju….."

* * *

It's nearly five o'clock when the buses of young mutant women finally arrive at their brother school, Ishiyama boarding school for boys. Well, not it's for girls and boys but they haven't really worked out a new title so it's still for boys. For now.

"So, this is it?" Tenten asked no one really, stopping at the entrance of the bus. "God, Tenten, move your fat ass so the rest of us can see the school and judge our asses off," Ino shoved at Tenten's back and then daintily stepped off the bus.

"I hope these fuckers aren't dirty," Xin scowled, standing with her arms folded. "Not everyone is a psycho neat-freak like you," Temari reminded the much shorter female. "Oh, fuck you, stupid bitch." Xin shot back at the sandy-blonde. "So, where do we sleep? And I demand I get a big room, Mistress. I won't stand for having some midget room. Give that Xin, she's a midget. She'll feel right at home," Karin smirked, hands on her hips. Xin folded her arms across her chest. "You are _such_ a basic bitch."

"Shut up, girls," Tsunade ordered over the bickering and the other murmurs of the other females. She cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. She noticed Karin and Xin giving each other death glares and knew they would probably start bickering again soon.

"This is your new home. Respect it, alright? Respect their teachers as well. And then Principle. No matter how stupid he may seem…" She frowned in distaste and suddenly, she can hear someone calling her name. She turned, folding her arms just under her breasts to spot her old friend walking towards her. His hair is long and spiky, ending at his waist and tied back. Two red streaks ran from down his face starting at his eyes. And on the left side of his nose was a wart.

Jiraiya hadn't changed.

When he stops next to Tsunade, he surveys the very large group of young females. A perverted leer graced his face as he stared at some of the more 'mature' looking females of Tsunade's school. "Oi, pervert. Stop fantasying about my girls," She slapped his shoulder and he flinches from it. Oh how he had forgotten how incredibly strong Tsunade was. His shoulder was already beginning to ache.

"Girls, this is your new co-Principle, Jiraiya-San. Don't be afraid to slap him if he makes a lewd comment about you or does anything funny, but that's it. Don't slap him around just for fun," Tsunade ordered, motioning to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya only smiled and ignored his old friend's harsh words. By now he had learned to ignore Tsunade and her rudeness. Turning to the females, he pointed to a building that didn't seem like anyone was using. "This was the old dormitory that we haven't used in years. We had enough rooms for the boys in the primary dorms so we kind of just left it sitting there. But I'm sure it's big enough to house all of you lovely young ladies. The boys even made sure it was clean enough for you all," He explained, finger still pointing to the fiery-red building that had the number two mantled on top of the main doors.

"It better be fuckin' sparkly clean," Xin mumbled under her breath. Hinata, who heard Xin's rude comment, elbowed the living hell out of her ribs and gave her a tight smile. Xin huffed in pain but said nothing more lest she wanted a bubble of water to appear around her face and drown her.

She was way too pretty to die young.

Tsunade politely thanked Jiraiya and then led the girls to the large building. True to his word, the inside of the building was cleaned. It wasn't sparkly clean like Xin would have wanted _(neat freak, Ino and Karin had mumbled)_ but it was good enough to house the girls.

Xin and Hinata of course shared a dorm, because they were the Hyuuga twins and were elemental mutants. Sakura and Ino shared a dorm, because they got along well enough. Tenten and Karin were picked to share because Tenten could easily ignore how whiny and conceited Karin could be. Temari unfortunately did not share a dorm with any of her friends. Instead she shared a dorm with a girl younger than her, Matsuri. They were both from the same hometown so maybe that's why they were chosen to live together.

Something about Matsuri rubbed Xin the wrong way. Temari waved her best friend's suspicion of her new roommate off. Xin was just being her usual bitchy, non-trustworthy self. Matsuri was a sweetheart. She was a little on the quiet side, but Temari didn't mind that.

Their class schedule was given to them. Dinner was served at eight o'clock and they were on their merry ways to unpacking.

Hinata watched as Xin whirled around the room. She might have been terrible at packing but she sure as hell knew what she was doing when she unpacked. She hung their clothes up, dividing their clothes by shirts, jeans, shorts and skirts. And then neatly set up their desks and stripped down the plain white sheets of their beds to be replaced with lavender and purple sheets.

By the time they were done, it was seven-thirty. They agreed to take a shower and then go down for dinner. There, they would probably meet some of the boys they would be going to school with. They gathered their clothes and towels and found their way to the large shower-room.

They were quite nervous about meeting some of the guys.

Xin was in the middle of massaging her favorite shampoo into her hair when she heard her sister screech from her own shower stall. Without thinking twice, she slammed the stall's door open and stormed out to see what had her sister's panties in a bunch.

A guy, that's what.

He stood frozen at the entrance of the shower-room with shocked eyes. Hinata was just outside of her shower stall, hands clasped tightly around her naked body and crouching down into a ball to hide her shame.

The guy was cute; Xin had to give him that. His hair was spiky and was as yellow as the sun shining on a sunny day. His eyes were wide and cobalt, so cobalt they rivaled even the cleanest body of water. Under his flimsy shirt, Xin could tell he was quite muscular.

And he was staring at her naked _(and cowering)_ sister.

_Oh fuuuck no. _

With her fingers spread wide, she swept her hand to the side. A strong gust of wind picked up and slammed into his side. The blond gasped loudly as he was harshly thrown into the porcelain wall to their left and pinned there.

"You fuckin' pervert! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

_TeeBeMe: So, a school full of mutants. Interesting. Can you guys guess everyone's abilities? Five bucks says you can't!_

**Xin: Mine is pretty easy and Hinata's has already been revealed.**

_TeeBeMe: When I was younger, I used to hate Karin and Ino. Lately, I've been feeling like they would be fun to write along with Xin cuz' they all seem the same, don't you think? Anyway, yes, I'm working on other stories. Don't worry. But I wanted to write another semi-parody, fun high story with teens that have filthy mouths. So enjoy with me okay?_


	2. Imma put you down

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

He wasn't a pervert.

Like, seriously.

Okay, well watching porn didn't count, right? Because personally, Naruto knew that everyone watched some porn every now and then. You couldn't tell him anything different. You're a fuckin' liar if you say you've never watched some porn.

Anyway….

He just wanted a nice shower. Seriously. And after a long hard day of cleaning out the goddamn _(dusty ass)_ dormitory for the girls that would be merging with their school, he just wanted to shower alone. And for some strange reason, Sasuke suggested that Naruto used the shower room in the dormitory for the girls. It's not like the girls were there using it yet, he said. They were due to arrive tomorrow afternoon, it was all good!

_Not!_

Sasuke was a sneaky ass bastard.

Seconds after that crazy girl had burst out of her stall and somehow pinned him to the wall, the door to the shower room slammed open. In came the school's headmaster Jiraiya and another blond lady. And oh my god….her breasts were huge.

Oh fuck, that made him sound perverted, didn't it?

"What the hell is going on in here?" the buxom blond demanded. Naruto mumbled something but the force of whatever the fuck this chick was controlling pushed at him, crushing him into the wall.

"Xin, drop him!"

Oh. Okay, so her name is Xin? Well, Xin, you're a crazy bitch. Of course, he didn't say this out loud. She had him pinned to the fuckin' wall for Christ's sakes! He was pretty sure she could probably crush his body at the moment.

"But…" Xin began to protest, only for the blond to snap at her. "I said drop him!" She shouted louder. Naruto watched as the purple rhombus on her forehead seemed to expand around her face. It almost looked like someone had painted a tribal war design on her face.

With a hiss, Xin dropped her hand to the side. At once, Naruto crumbled to the floor and gasped for air. Whatever the fuck that was had crushed him and nearly chocked him to death of the sheer force. The fuck kind of mutant was she?

Her face softened when she crouched by her quivering sister. She mumbled something to her and then grabbed the towel the scared one had dropped. Slowly, she coaxed her into the towel before reaching for her own towel.

"Why don't we discuss this quietly in my office?"

* * *

Something about the way her eyes was reminded Naruto of someone. He wasn't entirely sure though. They were eerily familiar though. She was walking with her arms folded and had an evil ass look across her face.

She must have felt him staring at her because she suddenly turned her glare on him. Naruto jumped as soon as her eyes settled on him. Not because he was scared of her or her glare _(okay, maybe he was a little)_ but because he knew why she seemed so familiar.

She was a Hyuuga.

And that could only mean one thing. She was related to Hyuuga fuckin' Neji. Oh Good God almighty. If Neji found out that Naruto had gotten a good look at one of his younger cousin, Naruto would fuckin' die on the spot.

Fate was so cruel.

But wait….what kind of mutant was she then? The Hyuuga family were known for their mutant abilities. The men usually had the power to manipulate energy and things around and the females had hydro-kinesis. Xin had not used energy to pin him to the wall and she did not use water. He knew from experience what it felt like to have energy smash into him or to be attacked from water. Her power had crushed him and nearly chocked him to death.

It felt like wind had rushed toward him.

He paused. Could it be aerokinesis? It made sense. It felt like wind had slammed into him and had choked him. It had been like when he was younger and he was driving in the car with his parents. He'd stick his head out of the window and if his Father had been going to fast, the wind would choke him until his Mother yanked him back in.

But that was strange. Aerokinesis didn't run in their family. So what the fuck was up with this Xin girl?

Someone was suddenly snapping their fingers in their face. "Focus," Xin snapped at him. Naruto frowned at her and felt the urge to pinch her or something. Why the hell was she being so damn irritable towards him?

Oh, she thinks he was spying on her sister….

Right….

"So, Naruto…" Jiraiya began slowly, plopping down in his comfortable chair. Tsunade shot him a glare because he didn't offer her a seat anywhere and decided to sit on the edge of his desk. Xin stood with her hip cocked to the side and scowling harshly while Hinata's arms were folded. Naruto shifted his weight nervously under Tsunade and Xin's irritated scowls.

"What exactly were you doing in the girls' shower room…?" Jiraiya asked slowly. Despite his heavy frown, Naruto could see a twinkle in Jiraiya's eyes. He knew that if Tsunade and Xin weren't there ready to kill him, Jiraiya would be slapping Naruto on the back in a jovial manner and calling him a good boy for peeking on Hinata.

"Uh…" Naruto fumbled over his words. "We all know why he was in there," Xin mumbled under breath, tapping her fingers against her hip. Her tapping caused a chilly breeze to waft through the room. Hinata shivered and hunched her shoulders. "Xin, control your temper," Tsunade ordered once she realized the chilly breeze was caused by Xin's fleeting temper.

Xin huffed and ceased with her tapping. Tsunade shook her head at the hot-blooded woman and turned her gaze back to Naruto. "Don't you have an answer?" She prodded the whisker-faced boy. "If you don't come up with a reasonable explanation, then I'll have no choice but to let Xin continue with her punishment," She motioned to small woman, who grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles.

Naruto visibly paled and then violently shook his head. "I wasn't trying to fuckin' spy on her! I didn't even know they were in there!" He began to frantically explain. "You fuckin' liar!" Xin accused him, pointing a finger at him. "Stop calling me names, dammit! Shut the hell up and let me explain!"

"You shut the fuck up, ya prick!"

"Xin…please stop…"

"If you'd just shut the fuck up for a second, we could clear this up!"

"Please stop fighting, you two."

"Fuck off pervert! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Xin…"

"You are such a fuckin' harpy!"

Hinata's face turned bright red in slight agitation. "You guys!" She huffed loudly, immaturely stomping her foot. Two identical blasts of water shot from her hands and splashed into the bickering duo's faces. Xin, slightly used to this treatment, snapped her mouth shut but left her nose defenseless. Instantly her nose began to burn and she opened her mouth to sputter in surprise like she does every time.

Naruto, on the other hand, was not expecting to be blasted in the face by water. Instantly he was knocked onto his back and began coughing and sputtering much more violently than Xin. Hinata watched with a pout as Xin waved her hands frantically in front of her face, despite the fact that it wouldn't stop her burning nostrils.

"Stop arguing," Hinata sighed heavily, slouching her shoulders. She was a peaceful soul, someone who wanted to avoid arguments and confrontation. Naruto violently flailed his arms as he sputtered and choked, gagging for air.

Xin groaned loudly and quickly wiped the dripping water from her face. "You couldn't have just slapped me like a normal person?" She huffed, looking down at Naruto. "We're not normal, Xin. We're mutants," Hinata reminded her sister, watching blankly as Xin harshly kicked Naruto in his side. "Would you stop that? You're not gonna die, God. Get the fuck up and explain yourself before she blasts us with some more water," Xin rolled her eyes as Naruto stopped choking to shoot a glare at her.

Naruto weakly scrambled to his feet and shot a glare at Xin. If he dared to look in Hinata's direction, he'd end up imaging her without the towel and he didn't want to do that. So, he settled on glaring at her demon of a sister.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by this fuckin' harpy…." Naruto began sourly. Xin curled her upper lip at him but said nothing more, only huffing. "I didn't know that they were in there. I didn't feel like using our shower cuz' I didn't feel like putting up with the guys. My bastard of a friend, (_if I can even call him that)_, told me that the girls would be coming tomorrow, not today. He told me that using the showers from the old dorm, which is now the girls dorm, would be fine for today," Naruto explained in one breath, looking at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The room was engulfed by an awkward silence as the occupants thought over the teenager's words. Xin stared at him long and hard, hands on her hips. Hinata rolled her lips together nervously and found her bare feet freakishly interesting _(God, she needed a fuckin' pedicure) _and Tsunade continued to frown before turning to look at Jiraiya.

"You've raised a bunch of idiots, haven't you?"

* * *

"Xin, I think you owe him an apology…" Hinata began to say from Xin's left. Her twin snapped her head into her direction, looking surprised. "Twin sister say what?" She asked with a blank expression. "You almost crushed him to death and all he wanted was a shower…" Hinata trailed off, glancing behind to give Naruto a sympathetic look.

Xin snorted and rolled her eyes, ignoring Hinata's suggestion. "I'm serious, Xin. Apologize to him," Hinata ordered, stopping in the middle of the hallway with her arms folded across her chest. Naruto nearly crashed into her but quickly shrank away from her. There was no way he was going to even come into contact with her with her harpy of a fuckin' sister grilling the living shit out of him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Xin mumbled under breath, flipping her semi-dried hair over her shoulder. "Does it look like I'm kidding to you?" Hinata quirked her eyebrow, not budging. "Oh, for fuck's sakes…" She grumbled in annoyance, storming up to him.

He backed away and she only rolled her eyes. "Listen, uh…." She paused with a thoughtful expression. "Fuck is your name again?" She asked, hands on her hips. Naruto almost groaned in her face. "It's Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Right, Naruto. Got it. I'm Xin and that's Hinata. Hinata has this wonderfully retarded idea that _I_ should be apologizing to _you_ even though _you_ were the one who caught _her_ ass _naked_. I think something is wrong with her, but hey, she likes to drown people…so…sorry."

"…."

"Fuck are you waiting for? An invitation? Accept it so we can get the fuck on with life!"

"Err….apology accepted….?"

"Atta boy."

He was completely thrown off guard when she smiled sweetly at him. Watching in confusion, she spun on her bare heel and began to saunter down the hall, hands folded behind her back. Hinata smiled as well and motioned for him to follow before following her sister's lead.

Oh dear God, they're fuckin' bipolar.

"Um…" He stuttered, jogging to catch up with the bipolar twins. One minute Xin was snarling in his face and Hinata was attempting to drown him, the next minute, they're both smiling sweetly at him. "You're from the Hyuuga clan, aren't you?" He asked them once he caught up to them. They both exchanged frowns before nodding at the same time. Oh hey, when they weren't be fuckin' murderous succubus, they were actually cute. Who would of thought?

"Yeah, so?" Xin prompted, trying to remember where their dorm room was. Was it down the left hallway or the right one? Oh, for the love of God, why was her life so difficult right now? Hinata smiled and tapped her twin on the shoulder before pointing down the right hallway. Xin sighed and relief and followed her twin, thankful that her sister had a better sense of direction.

"But you don't control water like Hinata does…." Naruto trailed off, following them. Tsunade had told him to escort the twins down to the cafeteria so they could eat after they changed into clothes.

Xin visibly stiffened and her smile became forced. At once, Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable and hoped the crazy little woman wouldn't turn around and try to crush him to a wall like before. Now that he mentioned it, Xin and Hinata were freakishly short. They barely reached the top of his chest. How the fuck could they function as people with their height?

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're identical in everything," Xin hummed in a sweet but false tone. Naruto titled his head to the side _(which Hinata thought was the_ _most adorable thing she's ever fuckin' witnessed)_ and frowned. "Yeah but the Hyuuga family are known to have…"

"The Wizard has spoken!"

"…What?"

"The Almighty Oz has spoken!"

"…You're weird…"

"Silence, peasant!"

And thus, a strange friendship between the three of them was born.

* * *

"Are you almost done in there!?"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto, damn! Some of the girls are sleeping!"

Naruto glared at the door and backed off with a growl. He hated waiting around. And he'd been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. Seriously, how long did pulling on some pants and shirt take? Okay, plus some panties and bra…and socks….and of course they'd just _have_ to find cute shoes and _oh God_…

The door swung open out of nowhere and Xin stepped out with Hinata in tow. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that was knotted in the back, making it tight against her body. He noticed with disdain that she wasn't wearing a bra. Hinata was dressed completely identical, except her tank top was loose and was white instead of black.

"Uh….you're not wearing bras…." He pointed out lamely, pointing to their chests. "And why exactly are you staring at our tits?" Xin asked with a dry voice. Hinata flinched at her blunt words and sighed heavily. "Must you be so vulgar?" She mumbled more to herself than to her sister.

"Well, it's not like I can ignore them. They're kinda…um…" He began to say, only for Hinata to nudge him with her elbow. "Don't finish it," She advised him, motioning to Xin. Clearly the harpy was not amused.

"I'm just saying….we're going to be around the rest of the guys. We don't have a lot of female contact and you two coming in there with no bras is just gonna open the gates of Hell," Naruto threw his hands up. "Oh, please. If Ino and Karin are already there, the boys are already entertained, believe me," Xin rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"You make them sound like whores."

"At least someone else thinks so."

"He hasn't even met them yet."

"Too late, he's on my side!"

"You're impossible."

* * *

Xin and Hinata followed after Naruto, smiling and chatting about something he didn't take the time to be interested in. He sighed heavily and stopped right in front of the doors of the cafeteria, wondering if it was really a good idea. "Are you two sure about this?" He asked slowly, feeling them both bump into his back. "Oh my God, I'm fuckin' hungry!" Xin huffed, waving her hand. At once the doors burst open and Naruto cursed her wind mutation.

Whatever had been going on in the cafeteria ceased as soon as the doors burst opened. Hands on her hips, Xin slyly sauntered into the large room with Naruto and Hinata trailing behind her. She glanced around the room and spotted Ino's signature ponytail and Karin's bright red hair.

"Told you they're already entertained," Xin pointed to the table her two friends were at. Surrounded by boys, they basked in the attention. At once, the two both looked at her. "OI! You talkin' shit, Hyuuga?" Karin demanded, standing up.

"You know it, sausage-thighs!"

"Don't call me that you fuckin' elf!"

Naruto frowned in confusion and turned to look at Hinata. "Are they friends?" He asked, watching as Xin argued with the girl with the sausage thighs. Hinata smiled sweetly and glanced around for Sakura, Temari and Tenten. "Yeah, they're best friends, really."

"No the fuck we aren't!"

Hinata only continued to smile while Naruto looked a little afraid. It was quite obvious that these girls were out of their minds. Xin was the ringleader and this redheaded woman was obviously the second-in-command. Naruto frowned; the crazy redhead seemed_ really_ familiar.

"So noisy…"

The arguing ceased in order to see who had started to complain. "You! Fuckin' bastard!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pointing to his _(former...) _best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're even louder, fuckin' idiot…" He mumbled into his palm.

"Oh God, it's the Uchiha brat…" Xin mumbled with disdain. Sasuke's dark eyes flickered over to the pale young woman and scowled. "What'd you say, Hyuuga?" He asked slowly, standing up. Ever since they were children, Xin and Sasuke did not get along. Maybe it was because of their personalities or maybe it was their opposite mutant abilities.

"I think you heard me, fire shit."

"Say that a little louder, you airhead."

The students glanced from the Hyuuga to the Uchiha. "I knew the Hyuuga and Uchiha families had a friendly rivalry and all….but this doesn't seem friendly at all to me. Fuck is going on?" Naruto look at his _(supposedly, remember, Sasuke set his ass up!)_ best friend and then back to Xin.

"Well, we do have a friendly rivalry with the Uchiha family but Xin and Sasuke always take it too far," Hinata sighed heavily and slouched her shoulders. She had a feeling she would have to break this fight up.

"Xin is a wind-user and Sasuke has fire. Fire and Wind don't usually get along too well so you can already tell why they take things to the extreme," Hinata laughed nervously, watching Sasuke and Xin glare at one another.

"The last time this happened, I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass," Sasuke smirked, holding up his index finger. A small flame erupted from his finger, illuminating his face ominously. Xin smirked, folding her arms across her chest. A breeze slipped through the room, causing several of the onlookers to shiver.

"It was a lucky win, you flaming pile of shit," She replied evenly. "Tch, so you say…." Sasuke smirked, the flame becoming a little bigger. "Mama's boy," Xin's smirk expanded in a cocky manner.

"What'd you just call me?"

"I think you heard me."

Sasuke's fireball expanded into a large flaming ball and he threw it right at Xin. Students scrambled out of the way of the large flaming ball. "Is that all you got?" Xin grinned widely and swept her hand to the side. A strong gust of wind batted the fire away from her just before it hit her.

Hinata squealed and threw her hand up. A wall of water burst from the ground and caught the ball before it could crash and burn into the wall it was hurtling to. She sighed in relief as the flaming ball was successfully doused out. "Wow, you've got some fast reflexes," Naruto laughed nervously. "Meanwhile, we should really get out of the way," He wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders and tugged her out of the way.

An all-out brawl erupted between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. The fire that Xin couldn't bat away scorched at her skin, leaving burn marks along her arms and burned holes in her clothes. The sharpened blades of Xin's wind sliced into Sasuke, leaving behind bleeding slices and slits in his clothes.

Karin and Ino groaned loudly from behind an overturned table. If Tsunade found out about this little war between Xin and Sasuke, she was going to go ballistic. "Where's Sakura?" Karin looked around for the pinkette. If they could find Sakura then they could get her to stop the two.

The two screamed when a particular strong gust of wind slammed Sasuke into their table. Karin popped up from their shield. "Hey! Take it easy, would ja!? We're hiding back here you fuckin' munchkin!" She snapped at her small friend. Xin was grinning widely with a maniacal glint in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke.

"Oh my, Xin has that look in her eyes," Ino grabbed the back of Karin's shirt and yanked her back down. "We really should find Sakura…" Karin groaned before pausing. "Can't you stop them?" She suddenly turned to her blond partner in crime. "You know Xin's mind is way too strong and I haven't trained myself hard enough to get her. And who knows how fuckin' strong Sasuke is," Ino huffed, glaring at her. "Why can't _you_ stop her?"

"Bitch, do you _want _me to _die_? In order to stop her, I'll have to _touch_ her!"

"Why the fuck are you so useless?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ino!"

Karin and Ino glared at each other, not even noticing Temari and Tenten crawl up to them. "So, um…..the hell happened?" Tenten asked casually. "Apparently Sasuke and Xin have some sort of history," Ino sighed heavily, brushing her fingers through her bang.

"Come on, Sasuke! That all you got!?"

"Shut the fuck up before I burn your face off."

Ino leaned closer to her three friends. "You know how I always call Xin crazy?" She asked as another strong gust of wind nearly knocked them over. "Yeah, so what?" Temari questioned with a blank look. "Clearly she has a side of insanity she's kept from us."

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open for a second time. Everyone paused in their panicking _(but Xin and Sasuke continued fighting)_ to turn to see who the hell had stepped into the room while a fight was taking place. "What now?" Temari sighed heavily. They peeked over their battered shield to see a guy standing at the entrance with a very pissed off look in his eyes. Naruto grimaced while Hinata gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Oh, holy shit.

Neji.

His eyes swept over the room and landed on the on-going battle between Xin and Sasuke. "So, this is where all the noise has been coming from…" Neji trailed off with a hard look in his eyes. Naruto sank down, Hinata following after him. "Oh fuck," He mumbled to himself.

He held both of his hands apart and with a very harsh frown, swept them in opposite directions. At once, Xin and Sasuke were forced to stop and were thrown to the opposite sides of the room. They both grunted when they were slammed and pinned to the wall.

"Enough."

* * *

_TeeBeMe: I think it was kind of obvious that Sasuke would have fire. I mean, c'mon, what else does he do? Xin in wind, Hinata is water. The only one I'm not positive about is Temari's mutation. I keep changing it around, who knows what I'll decide for her._

**Xin: Keep reading to find out, okay? Reviews are like crack to us!**


	3. Get down girl, go head', get down

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"It's been ten minutes; I think you can let us go now."

By now, the lunchroom had been cleared of all the students. The only ones who remained were Karin, Temari and Tenten, who were still crouched behind the table. Over by the door, Hinata and Naruto crouched behind a wall of water. Neji still stood at the other doors with his hands folded across his chest while Xin and Sasuke remained pinned to the wall.

"Explain yourselves first," Neji demanded, glaring from the Uchiha to the Hyuuga. "I think it was pretty obvious what happened here, you dumb fuck," Xin rolled her eyes and kicked her feet idly. Neji shot her a dirty look. "Don't give me that look," She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I forgot how annoying you are," Neji said in disdain.

"Fuck off."

"Such foul language for an heiress."

"Oh, oh God. You're hilarious, Neji. Just freakin' hilarious," Xin rolled her eyes once more. "You're killing me, really," She continued in a dead tone. "Still sarcastic," Neji noted once she finished. "And you're still a conceited little fuck, now get me down before I tear you to shreds," Xin threatened with malice in her tone.

"Are you really going to take me down?" Neji chuckled humorlessly. "Don't fuck with me, Neji. Put me down. Now," Xin ordered, her eyes turning dark. Behind her wall of water, Hinata bit her bottom lip. Well, Xin was slowly losing her temper with the older cousin.

"How's Hiashi doing?" Neji asked coolly, ignoring Xin's order. Xin's dark look vanished in a blink and her eyes became calm. "I don't know. How's Hizashi doing?" She shot back at him with as much hatred in her eyes as his. Neji's eyes hardened over drastically and he suddenly flicked his wrist.

Xin was thrown across the room and grunted when she slammed into the wall by Sasuke. She fell into a clutter of chairs with a squeak. "Hey! You can't just throw her around like that! Are you crazy?!" Karin suddenly popped up from behind the table after seeing Xin being thrown into the wall.

"Yeah, we're the only ones whose allowed to bully that little midget!" Ino huffed, following Karin's lead. "Do you think she's unconscious over there? She hasn't moved," Temari pressed her hands to her chin in worry. "Maybe we should check on her," Tenten began to move.

Before anyone could make the move, the clutter of chairs were violently thrown away into different directions. Xin stood up with a dark aura hanging around her. "I did not care for that," She said in a polite tone that veiled her poisonous feelings.

"Oh dear…." Hinata trailed off. "What?" Naruto frowned, watching as more walls of water gathered around him and her. "Well…you know how Sasuke and Xin obviously have a violent rivalry?" Hinata's face began to twitch nervously as Xin and Neji stared each other down in a murderous way.

"Yeah…."

"Xin and Neji's relationship is much worse than Sasuke. Not only do they not get along, they've rivaled one another since our mutations developed," Hinata explained. "Their fights often become out of control. That's why I've encased us both in this," Hinata motioned to the caged water domain.

Xin opened her palm up, a ball of wind forming in her hand. Neji began to hold his hand up but Xin threw the ball down to the ground. With a loud popping noise, the room exploded with violent winds. Hinata gasped and looked towards her friends and Sasuke. She held two more walls up to protect them as the wind violently sliced into Neji and threw him backwards.

"Xin! Please take it easy!" Hinata shouted over the loud whistling of the wind. Neji growled and sat up, new wounds leaking with blood much like Sasuke. He pushed himself up and sent a wave of energy barreling towards Xin. "Oh great. The person who was supposed to stop the fight started one," Karin rolled her eyes. "What should we do?" Temari asked, she didn't even seem that concerned about it all. "Where's the witch when you need her?" Ino rolled her eyes as Xin and Neji sent waves of energy and wind at one another.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. I'm not a witch," Sakura suddenly appeared next to them in pink wisps. "We don't have time for that, you witch. Stop them!" Ino pointed frantically to the battling cousins. Sakura sighed and clutched the book she always carried about with her to her chest.

"Stop them," Sakura hummed, her eyes beginning to glow eerily. She watched as two bubbles formed around them. All at once, the room quieted down. Sakura walked out towards them, stopping in between the two. "We shouldn't be fighting like this, you know. We should all be getting along," She scolded the two.

"Mind your business, Sakura…" Xin hissed out. "Whose your friend, Xin?" Neji asked calmly, arms folded "Didn't I just say her name is Sakura?" Xin scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Pink hair…you don't see that every day," Sasuke commented from his place pinned to the wall.

"It's natural," Sakura huffed, insecurely fingering a lock of her pink hair. "So's Karin's freaky hairstyle," Xin commented blandly. "Shut up, bitch!" Karin glared at Xin's blank expression. "So!" Sakura clapped to get everyone's attention. "Are we calm enough to be let out of time out?" She asked them as if they were simple children.

"Of course…"

Sakura eyed Xin warily but sighed heavily. "Release," She waved her hand in the air and watched as the bubbles around Neji and Xin released them. The two cousins regarded one another for a very long time before Xin shrugged first.

"If Sakura hadn't stopped us, I would've kicked your ass."

"I'm so sure you would have."

"Don't mock me, Neji."

"I'd never do such a thing."

"You suck at lying, really."

"I'm sure there are some things you suck at."

"Are you throwing shade?"

"…Are you?"

The room was quiet as they allowed the cousins to harmlessly bicker. The two didn't even resemble the fierce battling enemies they had been just moments ago. The other mutants in the room were a little put-off by their behavior, excluding Hinata. She was too used to this sort of thing.

"Um….I'm still pinned to the fuckin' wall, dammit!"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Xin, Neji and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. One way or another, the two adults had found out about the two brawls that had taken place. "Weren't you just in here, Xin?" Tsunade growled at the only other female in the room. Xin laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head in guilt.

"Wait, you've already been in trouble?" Neji glanced at his little cousin, who continued to laugh as if she hadn't heard him. "You give us a bad name," He sighed, shaking his head. Still laughing, Xin flipped him off.

"We didn't break anything," Xin stopped her laughing. "And it was completely friendly," She continued on, reaching out for the other Hyuuga and the Uchiha. She wrapped her hands around their arms and pulled them closer. "We always bond like that."

"Friendly. So that's why Neji and Sasuke has multiple bleeding wounds and you've been burnt to a crisp?" Jiraiya asked blandly. "I'm not burnt to a crisp," Xin whined, shoving at Sasuke's arm. "You did burn the living fuck out of me though. I bet it's cuz' you're jealous of my perfect skin."

"Oh God, shut up, Xin."

Xin only smiled as Tsunade continued glaring at the three of them. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" Tsunade mumbled more to herself, massaging her temples. Xin simply continued grinning, rocking back on her heels. "We'll give you your punishment later. Xin, take the boys to see Sakura so she can heal the three of you. That's all," Tsunade waved the three of them off. "And don't cause any more trouble or I'm kicking all your asses!"

* * *

The very next day, Karin and Ino pounded loudly on the twins' door. "I know you can hear us, you two! Time to get up!" Ino all but screamed through the door, drumming against the door. On the other side, Xin groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "Oh God, please, if you exist…smite the shit out of those bimbos, please." She mumbled tiredly into the mattress. "If you're in there talking shit you little midget, fuck you!" Karin's voice rang through the door.

"You don't love me at all, do you, God?"

Hinata chuckled from the other side of the room before pushing herself up. "Love you or not, Ino is right. It's time to get up," She beamed sweetly, coming over to her sister to snatch the thick blanket away. Xin let out a childish whine before forcing herself to sit up in the bed.

Hinata continued to smile as she and Xin picked out their clothing for the day and grabbed the essentials for their trip to the shower room. Opening the door, they were met with Ino and Karin, dressed and ready to go. Xin regarded her two taller friends and spat her tongue out at them.

Karin rolled her eyes while Ino snorted at Xin's mentality. Hinata only sighed and grabbed Xin, yanking her down the hall and calling to her two friends that they would be back in a couple of minutes.

The shower room wasn't really crowded but Xin did shoot a couple of glares at some girls who were taking too long. Once they were done showering and getting ready, Hinata brushed her hair while Xin plaited her hair into a long fishtail braid.

The two met Ino and Karin back at their dorm and then met up with Tenten, Sakura and Temari on their way to the main building for the first class of the day. The girls spent almost ten minutes navigating the unfamiliar building trying to find their room.

"I'm telling you it's down this hall," Xin huffed, pointing down the left hallway. Sakura regarded her friend for a moment before looking down at her class schedule. "Xin, you're terrible at directions. It's down this way," She pointed down the right hallway, shaking her head at her friend's sense of direction.

Xin said nothing, deciding to glare as her friends giggled and pointed at her stupidity. Temari snapped the classroom door open and led the brigade of women into the lively classroom.

Xin and Hinata searched the room, looking for any familiar faces. In the corner of the room by the windows, Naruto lounged at his seat with an assortment of different guys around him. There was Neji and Sasuke, who the twins recognized instantly. Besides them, there was a guy who had a lazy expression, another one with messy red hair. And leaning against the windows was a silver haired boy with purple eyes along with another guy whose eyes reminded the twins of a feral dog.

"Naruto!" Xin shouted loudly, waving her hand in a friendly gesture. "Oi, Xin!" Naruto stood up in his seat, alerting his friends around him. "_That's_ Neji's little cousin?" the silver haired boy questioned, staring at Xin and then her sister. "Oh, she's cute. Cute friends too, yeah?" He grinned, showing off a set of particularly sharp teeth.

"She and her sister are off-limits, Sui," Neji pointed out blandly, watching as Xin led her group of friends towards them. Before introductions could be made, their instructor at the front of the class clapped his hands loudly.

"All right class, take your seats! Time for the new partners and teams," Ebisu announced loudly over the chattering. He watched behind dark shades as the students scrambled into their seats. Divided they sat, girls on one side while the guys remained on the other side.

He watched as a pink haired beauty with shining emerald green eyes raised her hand in the air. "New partners? We already have partners," She told her new teacher, frowning in confusion. A murmur broke out among them. "Yes, while I'm aware of this, Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya have decided that in order for you all to become more comfortable with one another, new partnerships and teams should be made. So, listen for your name and find your partner."

He began to assign partners and teams and Xin only paid attention when she heard her sister's name first. "Team 13 will be made up of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata," Ebisu began, watching as Hinata blinked in confusion and smiled shyly at Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," He continued with naming the rest of the team. "Sabaku No Gaara and Hyuuga Xin."

"Team 14, which will be Team 13's partner team will be made up of Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku No Temari," Ebisu moved on to Team 14. "Hyuuga Neji and Tenshi Tenten," He continued to read off the partners. "Inuzaku Kiba and Yamanako Ino," Ebisu ignored their muttering. "And finally, Suigetsu and Karin. That will be Teams 13 and 14. Please move to sit with your new partners," He instructed, moving on to name the rest of the teams.

"Who the hell is Gaara?" Xin mumbled into her palm, glancing around the room. Naruto elbowed her side and nodded to his friend, the quiet redhead. "That's Gaara?" Xin blinked, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not much of a talker, is he?" She frowned but got up, sauntering over her new partner.

She slid herself on the top of his desk, offering a friendly smile. "Hey there, cutie. I'm Xin," She greeted sweetly. He glanced up at her and said nothing, deciding that folding his arms was enough. Xin instantly frowned and leaned closer to him. "So, we're just ignoring each other, is that it?" She reached forward to poke his forehead.

He caught her wrist in his hand and yanked it down, causing her to jerk closer to his face. Xin blinked in confusion as sea foam green eyes stared into large lavender eyes. She rolled her pink lips together as he continued to quietly stare into her eyes. Gaara let go of her wrist and she instantly leaned back. Just as she was about to lean away from her new partner, a force slammed into her back. She let out a squeak and fell forward, falling into her pissed off partner.

"Oi! Xin! Looks like we're teammates!" Naruto all but screamed as Xin scrambled to latch onto Gaara so she wouldn't go sprawling to the floor like an idiot. She felt hands on her hips but didn't say anything in favor of blushing like a retarded tomato and glaring at Naruto.

"Looks like Xin gets along with Gaara…"

"This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh…and we're the whores…"

"Shut the fuck up, Karin!"

"Don't be mad cuz' you're straddling your partner after just meeting him. Trashy hoe."

"Fuck you, Ino. Suck my tits, you bitch."

"Oh, this is just beautiful…"

* * *

"I think he's gonna kill me…"

Hinata glanced at her sister as they both walked to their next period. "That's absurd. Why would he want to do a thing like that?" She asked innocently. "I dunno, maybe cuz' I damn there gave him a lap dance in front of the entire class?" Xin deadpanned, rubbing her face in embarrassment.

"What happened to your wrist?" Hinata suddenly asked, noticing a purple bruise forming around Xin's wrist. Her mirror image paused and stared at it with pursed lips. She wasn't sure if she was just easy to bruise or Gaara was strong as fuck…

"Nothing, don't worry about it," She waved it off, smiling. "What the hell is Naruto and Gaara's mutation anyway? They didn't even say," Xin pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "We'll find out eventually. We're partners so we have to get to know each other," Hinata reminded Xin sweetly. "That's so easy for you to say. Naruto is friendly." Xin sighed heavily and sagged her shoulders.

"Gaara is just shy, don't worry," Hinata reassured the other female. "Shy? No, he's a prick. I mean, okay, yes, I fell on him but look at me. I'm hot. He should be happy I fell on him and straddled him. I mean, look at my ass. It's delectable. Not that I would want anyone to eat my ass. Cuz' that's fuckin' dirty but you get the picture…"

"Who's a prick?"

"Why the hell are you talking about eating ass?"

Both girls screamed and whipped around, hands raised to protect themselves. Naruto quirked a blond eyebrow down at them while Gaara blankly regarded them a with a frown. Instantly, Xin began to laugh nervously while Hinata blushed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You just said that-"

"No, I didn't."

"But…"

"Seriously, I didn't say anything like that."

Naruto's eyes squinted as Xin waved her hand in front of her face. He grabbed her hand and stared at it intently. "What happened to your wrist? That wasn't there before, was it?" He asked, staring at the bruise. Xin blushed and her eyes flickered over to Gaara. He was still frowning.

"I don't remember. It's nothing. Doesn't even bother me," She folded her arms behind her back, hiding her bruised wrist. Naruto stared at her before shrugging and then turning to Hinata to pull her into some conversation about God knows what.

"Oi, Gaara…" She trailed off as she and Gaara followed after Naruto and Hinata. "Aha, about falling on top of you…my bad. I wasn't expecting Naruto to come at my back like that and I didn't want to fall on the floor…" She hastily explained, her face turning red.

Gaara ambled beside her, glancing down at her every so often. He said nothing and that caused Xin to sigh heavily. This was going to be difficult, she could already tell…

* * *

After dropping the twins off at their second period class, Naruto and Gaara went to their own class. "So, what do you think of our new partners? Cute, right?" Naruto grinned widely, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the light.

"Xin is loud," Gaara finally spoke, shrugging his shoulders. "Well yeah…but she's still cute. They both have really nice bodies too. Should've seen them last night, they had on these tank tops…man…" Naruto trailed off with a slight blush.

"I didn't need to see either of them. I _felt_ Xin," Gaara reminded Naruto while rolling his eyes. Naruto let out an obnoxious laugh and elbowed Gaara in his ribs. "…She has nice hips," Gaara admitted after a pause. "She has nice _everything_," Naruto snorted boyishly.

"What are you two losers talking about?" Suigetsu suddenly slapped the back of Naruto's head with a sharp-toothed grin. "Oi, don't do that you fuckin' fish-faced freak," Naruto glared at him. Suigetsu simply flipped Naruto off.

"And we're talking about our new partners, if you must know," Naruto glared at the purple eyed guy but didn't bother retaliating. "You guys both got those sisters, right? Neji's cousins?" He asked, walking along side them. "How was that lap dance you got from yours, Gaara? Bet Neji wasn't so pleased with that," Suigetsu grinned and playfully punched Gaara's shoulder.

"He likes her hips," Naruto whistled innocently when Gaara shot a glare at him. "Ooh, they were nice. I was too busy staring at her tits, though. Those are nice. Better than my partner's tits. But she's got nice long legs. She's conceited as fuck though. Can't blame her. She's got a nice piece of ass…."

"What's her name again?"

"Uh…Karin or some shit like that."

"Kiba's partner was cute too."

"He's got a thing for blondes, so he lucked out."

Naruto and Gaara both nodded in agreement. "And you never told me your sister was hot. She's tall though," Suigetsu elbowed Gaara's arm with a frown. "I'm not going to go around showcasing that my sister is hot. That's disgusting," Gaara reminded him with a slight glare. "I'm just sayin'," Suigetsu frowned. "Who else is there? Oh yeah. Neji and Sasuke's girls…you think that pink hair is real? I've never seen anyone with pink hair."

"You can't really talk. I mean…your hair is fuckin' _silver_ and all…" Naruto reminded him with a frown. "But _pink_? Who the fuck has _pink_ hair? And anyway, she's not my type. She's cute and all but her tits are way too small. But she's still cute," Suigetsu nodded in a sage-like manner. "And that Tenten girl?" Naruto prompted.

"She's kind of toned but her ass is on point," He replied evenly. "She definitely works out but I guess that's okay. Neji needs a tough girl to put up with his 'holier than thou' personality he's got going on…." Naruto continued on.

"Either way, I'd smash all of them. Karin first cuz' that's my partner. Then Gaara's midget chick, I bet she likes it rough. And then Naruto's girl but I'd go easy on her, she seems too innocent, right? And then that blond partner of Kiba's…she looks like a model. After her would be Shikamaru's partner, but I'm not going to comment the things I would do cuz' Gaara might bury me somewhere. I'd hit Neji's partner from the back because her ass is just _phenomenal_ and then finally Sasuke's girl." Suigetsu listed them off, leading the two others to the roof of the school. They were late to second period, might as well ditch.

"I'll just stick to Hinata…"

"I'm good with Xin."

"Fine…but don't get mad when I fuck the shit out of them…OW! Don't fuckin' hit me."

* * *

"So you got geokinesis? That's pretty cool," Xin smiled sweetly as she sat down across from Gaara at lunch time. "Who told you that?" He asked, looking down at his apple. "Naruto told me. You can manipulate Earth but he said you preferred to use sand," She continued, tapping her nail against the tabletop.

He stared at her quietly and noticed that Suigetsu was right about her. She had a real nice pair of tits on her.

"It's true," He nodded after she started to frown from his lack of reply. "And you've got aerokinesis," He prompted, noticing that bruise he was responsible for. Gaara felt a little guilty about doing that to her. She didn't really deserve to be handled like that. She was loud, sure, but she had been nice to him.

"Your wrist…" Gaara trailed off, causing her to blink in confusion. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm used to stuff like this," She placed her hand in her lap. "What do you mean by that?" He asked her, confused by her statement. Xin paused, thinning her lips out. "Nothing…nothing…I just…it doesn't bother me so don't worry about it."

"Hey, sexy!"

Xin jumped in her seat as Suigetsu suddenly plopped down on Xin's right, Kiba on her left. Suigetsu grinned and slung his arm around Xin's shoulders. She frowned in confusion and stared at him. "Excuse me?" She asked with a less-than-pleased expression.

"You're making her uncomfortable," Gaara pointed out, giving them both an evil look. "What? No we're not," Kiba flagged off his friend to grin down at Xin. The girl in question huffed and raised her hand, waving it. Instantly a burst of wind sent the two reeling back while Xin carried on with opening her can of soda.

"Just cuz' you two have a couple of whores for partners does not mean their friends are the same…" Xin huffed, sipping her soda primly. Gaara snorted at her behavior while Suigetsu and Kiba groaned from the floor. "That's okay, sugar," Suigetsu sat up while rubbing his head. "I like em' rough," He grinned before pulling himself into the seat. Xin opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when her friends and Gaara's friends arrived.

"Are you bothering my partner?" Ino asked, tugging on Xin's braid. Xin only huffed and rolled her eyes. "As if! He was bothering me, you twat." Xin huffed while they all sat at the table, filling it up to the brim.

"Try not to be so vulgar. It's not ladylike," Neji reprimanded her from in between Tenten and Shikamaru. "Oh, fuck off. Don't act like you don't curse your pompous jerk," She pointed her chopsticks at him with an eye roll. "I don't do it as much as you. Besides, you're a girl. It's not attractive to be so vulgar…" Neji pointed out.

"I think it's attractive!" Suigetsu grinned and waved his hand in the air. "Shut the fuck up, Sui. Anything with a pussy is attractive to you," Gaara reminded the silver-haired male. "Shut up, that's not true!" He pouted.

Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her partner was a hardcore skirt-chaser. It was nothing wrong with that, she guessed. But it did get a little annoying when she tried to ask him questions and he was too busy staring at some girl's ass or tits. Perverted freak.

Suigetsu glanced around the table from each female to the next. Good God, they were all so gorgeous. He had been one hundred percent telling the truth when he listed off the order he would fuck them in. Karin was first and then Xin would be next. It wasn't his fault they were all so pretty and so fuckable.

It should have been illegal to be that damn desirable. He didn't give a fuck what the rest of his friends said, they all wanted to fuck their new partners. He was pretty sure he was the only one who wanted to fuck all of them. But hey…he was a go-getter. And he'd get some ass from all of them, eventually.

"Xinny isn't ladylike at all. Who gives someone a lap dance as soon as they meet them?" Karin laughed, her glasses glinted in the light. Xin groaned and dropped her head to the table. "Never knew you had it in you to do something like that, Xin," Tenten grinned playfully.

"You guys are bitches…" Xin groaned. "Oh come on, leave her alone. She can't help herself when it comes to guys she think is hot," Temari jumped in with the teasing, grinning and giggling. "Shut up," Xin whined, pulling at her hair in frustration. Gaara suddenly stood up and walked towards Xin. Without saying anything he grabbed Xin by her shoulder and pulled her out of the seat. She let out a surprised yelp while Gaara dragged her off.

"Looks like Gaara wants another round," Shikamaru commented with a slight snicker. "You guys are disgusting," Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head. "Get used to it, pinky. This is your new team, after all." Sasuke reminded her while watching his friend drag the much smaller woman off.

* * *

"Hey…if this is about everyone talking about that supposed lap dance, I really didn't mean to do all of that. Like I said, I just didn't want to fall on the floor. I'm not a whore, okay? It's not that you're not hot or anything like that, _because you so are_, but I'm a virgin and I do not get down like that. I'm not a whore, like real shit so if you're thinking I'm gonna give you another lap dance, you are dead wrong…"

Gaara only paused once they were both on the roof. He finally let her go to sit down against the fence. "Just sit down and relax," Gaara ignored her ranting and motioned for her to sit next to him. Xin eyed him for a minute before slowly easing down next to him.

"You're bipolar, aren't you? One minute you're not speaking to me and then the next you're dragging me off to some secluded area," Xin pointed him with squinted eyes. Gaara glanced at her and then shook her head.

"I'm not a sociable person."

"Well, okay but just cuz' you're not sociable doesn't mean you should go around bruising girls."

Gaara sighed and looked down, eyes glued to her bruised wrist. "Why didn't you tell Naruto I was the one who did that?" He motioned to her purple wrist. Xin glanced down at it and then shrugged. "I don't know. Did you really mean to do this?"

"No."

"Well, alright then. I'll get Sakura to heal this and then we'll be good."

Gaara slowly nodded and then turned away from her. She was a strange girl. Xin quietly played with her fingers, not sure of what she should say next. This guy was weird but he was cute enough, she supposed.

"So, we're partners, huh?" She asked out loud. "I guess we are," He replied to her. She smiled thoughtfully and dipped her head. "Let's do our best, okay? We started off rocky as fuck but I'm sure we can work together well, right? We're getting along nicely now, right?"

"…Right."

Strange girl.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Annnnd here we have chapter three. I dunno, I really think Suigetsu would be the type to wanna fuck all of the pretty girls. He just has one of of those 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. I'm starting to think this story should be rated M with all the foul language going on. _

**Xin: I hope you guys remember that reviewing is like crack to us! That's that shit I like! **


	4. Dude looks like a lady

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Xin panted as she stared across the battlefield to her opponent. Above them, the others cheered out for one of them to take the other down. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Naruto with a frown. Who the fuck knew that knucklehead was a fuckin' shape shifter with superhuman strength!?

"Getting tired, Xin?" He called out to her. She only hardened her glare. Her clothes are torn by now, barely hanging on to her ample figure. Scratches mar her once flawless skin, leaking blood out. Across from her, Naruto is a little better but he's taken damage from her sharpened currents of wind.

She heaves heavily and hears the slight ripping sound of the strap of her tank top. She scowls harshly. Goddamn pervert. She watches as Naruto morphs into a fox-like beast before he takes off, full-speed at her.

He dives at her and she waits until the last second to move. Her legs spread out and she slips to the floor in a split. The guys cheered and whistle at her flexibility but she just rolls her eyes at how perverted they can be.

Behind her, Naruto slams into the ground and makes a decent-sized crater. Before he could turn around, she twists around and directs her fingers at him. A gust of wind spews from her finger and hits the floor, exploding into a giant twister.

She smirks as it catches Naruto, spinning him violently and slashing into him. She waves her hand and the twister vanishes at once because she doesn't want to seriously hurt him. Naruto crashes into the ground the same moment she drops to the ground as well.

Their teacher for the period, Gai, announces that the fight is a tie. Xin groans loudly because goddammit, she hated ties. She breathes heavily and looks up to see Naruto pushing himself to his knees. She's on her hands and knees but she wants to collapse so bad.

Then, her tank top snaps.

* * *

Gaara carried his partner out of the large gym room; he had given her his shirt to wear once everyone realized her shirt was tarnished. Next to him, Hinata managed to support Naruto's weight. "Sui is never gonna shut up about how she looks," Naruto grinned, motioning to Xin's state of dress. The small woman huffed from over Gaara's shoulder. "He's such a freak," She whined, feeling Gaara's hand on her bare thigh.

It had already been almost two months since the mutant schools had merged. She and Gaara had gotten off to a rocky start but they got along a lot better now. "And with that split you did…." Naruto continued, weakly chuckling.

In her room while studying, Sakura was not surprised when Gaara and Hinata brought in their beaten up partners. "Don't you guys have better things to do than beat the shit out of each other?" She asked blandly as Hinata eased Naruto down on Ino's bed while Gaara helped Xin to sit on Sakura's bed.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Sakura asked, noticing that Gaara was shirtless. "Cuz' Naruto clawed my tank top off," Xin answered as if it was normal. "I wasn't aiming for your shirt…" Naruto pouted, folding his arms across his burly chest.

Nonetheless, Sakura healed both of them and lent Xin one of her shirts. Although it was a bit tight over the chest area_ (but Xin didn't comment on that unless she wanted to be tossed out of the window…)._ Sakura only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know you guys were supposed to be sparring but I don't think you were supposed to beat the hell out of one another. You're teammates, not enemies," Sakura scolded Naruto and Xin, frowning with her hands on her hips. Xin and Naruto glanced at each other and shrugged.

"It's all good," Naruto replied, holding up his fist for Xin to pound. She, of course pounded his fist with nonchalance. Sakura only ran her fingers through her pink locks and rolled her eyes.

"You two are retarded."

* * *

"We need what?"

Team thirteen and fourteen were gathered in Tsunade and Jiraiya's shared office. The busty blond rolled her eyes and shifted. "Pretty soon you will be sent out on missions. On teams, codenames are usually used, just in case. Now, go ahead and pick your names."

Xin, who was a wind mutant, decided on wind-dancer and forced Gaara to use Sandman. Struggling with a name, Naruto offered water-lily for Hinata, who took it with a blush and suggested he go by Kyuubi. Sakura, who didn't like called being a witch, decided on Charmer and gave Sasuke Hotshot after he shot down Xin's suggestion of Spitfire _(that sounded so gay!)._

Ino, grinned flirtatiously to Kiba, told him Wildboy would fit his shape shifting abilities to turn into a large dog and wild wolf. And in turn, due to her mind manipulation, he thought Temptress would be perfect. After much debate, known for her vivid illusions and the fact that she could manipulate probability, Temari thought Lady Luck would be fine for her and Shikamaru decided to let her come up with the simple Genius for his heightened intelligence and telekinesis. Neji took on Prodigy with a smirk and gave Tenten the name Polaris for her magnetism. And finally, Karin thought Toxin would be perfect for her because of her toxic and hypnosis mutation. She and Xin then agreed _(and_ _forced)_ Suigetsu to use Shark-bait for his ability to turn his body into water, control water, and his shark-like teeth.

"I think Spitfire fits Sasuke so much more," Xin huffed, leaning across the table she and Gaara were sitting at. Next to them from the table he was sharing with Sakura, Sasuke glared evilly at Xin. "I told you that it sounded too gay, you air-headed ass freak."

"Fuck you, ya steamy pile of shit. You _are_ gay."

"Bipolar ass idiot."

Kiba grinned from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. "Fight! I'm betting Xin will kick Sasuke's faggot ass, anyone wanna take that bet? C'mon you pussies," He shouted, waving his fist in the air. "Oh fuck out of here, Sasuke will beat her ass!" Ino replied to her partner in protest, whacking him on the head.

"Should we really be condoning this?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips. "I don't know…but Mistress Senju is getting in on the bet," Shikamaru pointed out blandly, nodded over to the older blond who slapping money down with a smirk. Temari face palmed but couldn't really say she was surprised.

Gaara sighed heavily and held on to the back of Xin's shirt as she stood up and attempted to stomp over to Sasuke. "You are a fairy sprite and you shall be called spitfire from now on," Xin declared with the most serious expression she could muster.

"Xin, I will literally set your ass on fire if you ever refer to me like that again." Sasuke said seriously, standing up to tower over Xin's shorter form. "C'mon Sasuke, burn her shirt off already!" Suigetsu cheered, dodging out of the way when Karin tried to smack the living shit out of him.

Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head. It was everyday someone from their teams were bickering or fighting. If it wasn't Karin trying to poison Suigetsu or him drowning her in retaliation, Xin was either bickering with Sasuke or Neji or even trading blows with Naruto. And that usually left the rest of them _(minus herself and Hinata)_ betting on whoever was fighting at the moment.

"Mistress, don't you have something else to tell us?" She asked over the arguing. Hearing the pinkette, Tsunade cursed. "Starting tomorrow, Team thirteen will be deployed on their first mission. It's a simple mission and hopefully you guys won't screw it up," She directed a glare at Xin and Naruto specifically. "You'll be going into town to recover a forbidden scroll. I want you all to get it back without drawing attention. People are still wary and don't trust mutants, okay?"

Xin and Naruto's grins made her uneasy.

* * *

"Do normal people dress like this?"

"Xin, it's damn there winter time. Are you trying to freeze your tits off?"

"Oh my God, Tenten…shut the fuck up."

Xin huffed and went back to the closet she shared with Hinata. Their dorm was in disarray due to her trying to find a suitable outfit for her first mission _(she'd later notice how she destroyed their once clean dorm and have a freak out). _

"I thought that top was cute," Ino huffed, picking up the top Xin had discarded. "Of course you'd like it's cute," Temari rolled her eyes at her fellow blond. Ino shot a glare at Temari and stuffed the shirt in her bag; it would look _so_ much cuter on her than on Xin.

"Ino, put my top back before I toss your ass out of a window you bleached bottled blond," Xin ordered from her closet, shoving clothes aside. "How dare you! You know how people always doubting the legitimacy of my hair upsets me! I'm natural; do you hear me, bitch? Natural! Ask my Daddy! He's blond too, goddammit! How come no one questions Temari's hair? Huh? Her hair is blond too!"

"Boo-hoo, Ino's a bottled blond, cry me a river."

"Karin, poison her ass right now! I'm not kidding, do it!"

Temari and Tenten were cackling at Ino while Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata remained quiet. Karin was seriously debating on whether or not she should actually poison the smaller girl. On one hand, that would be one less pretty bitch she had to compete with…on the other….Hinata would cry.

Goddammit, she was at such a difficult crossroad in life right now.

"Aren't you girls ready yet?"

The door opened, allowing Naruto to lead in Gaara and Sasuke. Xin frowned from her spot from the closet. "Oh no, don't knock or anything like that. It's not like I'm changing in here. Yes, I love when random guys come into my room while I'm dressed in a bra and some shorts. Go ahead, stare. Be my guest. Would you like some popcorn?"

She yanked on a tank top and glared at Naruto's sheepish expression. Sasuke looked disturbed and disgusted and Gaara's face hadn't changed at all. "And no, I'm not ready yet. I'm looking for something to wear. What do normal people wear?"

"Anything is fine," Sasuke sighed impatiently. He hated waiting. "No it's not," Xin whined, stomping her foot. "I have to blend in with people," She reminded them, going back to digging in her closet. "Has she even been around _'normal'_ people?" Naruto asked, plopping down next to Hinata. She gasped as she was tossed into the air before landing back next to Naruto.

"She's never been around normal people," Hinata confirmed, frowning slightly. "Our circumstances growing up is a bit….different," She continued, pulling at her hoodie's sleeve. Naruto frowned, Sasuke shifted awkwardly and Gaara titled his head to the side before glancing back at Xin, who was mumbling like a crazy person.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto prompted, not noticing the other girls turning to give him a weird look. "Naruto, we can't talk about that," Karin suddenly spoke up, glancing out of the corner of her eye to look at Xin. Naruto frowned in confusion when Xin turned around.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well?"

They didn't answer her and they knew she was about to say something rude _(her face was_ _turning red in annoyance)_ when Gaara finally moved from his spot against the door. He ambled over to Xin and reached past her, grabbing something out of her closet.

He gave her a pair of white skinny jeans with a light purple button-up shirt. "This is what normal people in town wear. You'll blend in fine in that," He informed her as she stared down at the outfit. Her eyebrows were high on her face before she smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back," She hummed sweetly, completely forgetting about everyone talking about her two minutes earlier. She left without another word to get changed. As soon as she was gone, Naruto glanced around the room.

"Well, that wasn't completely weird and awkward," He commented humorlessly. "Well, what Karin said is true. We can't talk about the twins' past. It makes Xin uncomfortable and Hinata upset," Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, she also tends to get defensive and angry about her childhood. An angry girl like her is very dangerous so we don't bring it up when she's around. Ever." Sakura explained to Naruto.

Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke. "Do you know their past?" He asked after a moment. "Only bits and pieces. Neji knows more. We don't talk about it, either," Sasuke shrugged. "It's none of your business so don't bother with it," He instructed his best friend.

"So! I look normal, right?" Xin suddenly came back, smiling widely in the skinny jeans and button-up shirt. "Can't you button your shirt up a bit more?" Hinata asked uneasily, eyeing the top buttons that were undone. At least her sister was wearing a black tank top underneath…

"Nope. Tits are too big."

"This is why Neji calls you vulgar."

"What? But it's true!"

"You don't have to say tits…"

"You just said it yourself!"

"That didn't count you fuckin' elf."

"Fuck you, you fake ass blond. Who the fuck has white-blond hair?"

"Bitch! I will kill you!"

* * *

"Wow, this is a train?"

Xin and Hinata marveled as they watched the train come to a slow stop in front of the platform they were currently standing on. "It's so big!" Hinata commented with wide eyes. "And really loud too. Are they supposed to sound like that?" Xin turned to look up at Gaara, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Oh my God, they've sheltered the living fuck out of you two," Naruto commented sourly as Gaara slowly nodded and took Xin's bag from her. "So, is it going to take us straight to town?" Hinata ignored Naruto's remark with a simple smile.

"It will make a couple of stops but we'll be in town by the late afternoon," Gaara replied, pushing Xin towards the doors that slid open from the train. "Ah, it's eating me," Xin whined as Gaara continued to lead her into the large train.

"How long have you two been at Tsunade's school anyway?" Naruto asked they settled into their seats with the girls opposite of him and Gaara. Xin seemed thoughtful for a second while she frowned. "I've been there since I was nine," She replied. "And I came when I was thirteen," Hinata jumped in.

"Xin was there four more years than you? How come?" Naruto continued with his questions. Xin and Hinata shared a look that perplexed both Gaara and Naruto. "My mutation developed earlier than Hinata's so I was sent there first," Xin casually answered, shrugging her shoulders with an innocent expression.

"Thanks for waiting for us to get on the train," Sakura suddenly huffed, dropping down next to Xin in their booth. Sasuke only shot his friends a glare when he settled down next to them. "You guys were taking too long," Naruto pointed out, spitting his tongue out at Sasuke.

"You're lucky I don't throw all of you out of here," Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out her book that she always had with her. Xin wrinkled her nose at the dusty book. "Put that thing away, it smells," She pointed to the wrinkled cover of the leather book. "Oh, shut up. I'm studying," Sakura waved Xin's whining off.

"Are you sure you're really a mutant? You seem more like a witch," Naruto pointed as the train began to slowly chug off. Xin and Hinata quickly became captivated as the train chugged on and entertained themselves by staring outside the windows.

"Shut up! I'm not a witch!" Sakura hissed, leaning forward to smack the living hell out of Naruto with her old book. "Anyway," She placed the book in her lap and smoothed her hair down just in case. "We should probably come up with a plan," She began to say, elbowing Xin in her side.

The remainder of the ride was spent on how they should get the stolen information back.

"One of the girls should sneak in."

"Why?"

"Cuz' a grown ass man isn't gonna let another guy in his house for no reason…"

"Good point. How about Sakura?"

"Hell no, are you retarded?"

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Um, for one, she looks like a fuckin' mutant."

"And you look normal with lavender eyes and no pupils?"

"I can pass this off as contacts. But we can clearly see your pink roots. Freak."

"Shut up. None of us look normal."

"That's not true. I look normal."

"Fuck out of here; you look like a girl, Sasuke."

"Fuck you, Gaara. At least I have eyebrows."

"Faggot."

And at that point, Sakura and Xin had to wedge themselves in between Sasuke and Gaara. And that prompted Naruto to scramble to the empty seat next to Hinata. She, unlike the rest of her teammates, had remained calm and collected and watched the others bicker with amusement.

Her teammates were so funny.

* * *

Ino smiled widely as she unlocked the lock to the twins' dorm. Karin, Suigetsu and Kiba stood behind her with different expressions on their faces. Karin looked slightly skittish, Suigetsu was grinning widely and Kiba didn't really seem interested with the fact that they were breaking into the twins' room while they were out.

"Why exactly are we breaking in?" Kiba asked, following after the leggy blond. "I just need something," Ino mumbled, standing in the middle of the room. "She's got a lot of knick-knacks, yeah?" Suigetsu spoke from near Xin's desk, leaning down to pick up one of the many things on Xin's desk.

Karin cringed and suddenly dove for her partner, knocking them to the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you, woman!?" Suigetsu asked from under Karin the minute he focused. Ino only casted them a fleeting glance before getting down on her knees and reaching under Xin's bed. Kiba frowned at his two friends on the floor but was instantly distracted by the sight of Ino sticking her round ass in the air.

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to die?" Karin hissed down at him, due to her panicked state, her breath came out in purple poisonous clouds and Suigetsu instantly felt his stomach churn. "If we move anything in here, she _will _know. And she _will _kill you. And there is no way I'm taking the rap for you if she comes gunning for you, got that?" She snapped down at him, her red hair tickling his cheeks.

"Karin….you're killing him," Kiba pointed to Suigetsu's green face. Again, Karin cringed and slapped her forehead. She had to learn to control her emotions since the poison in her body was intoned with every emotion she experienced. She moved back enough to grab the front of Suigetsu's shirt and yank him up. She then promptly slapped the hell out of him.

"OW!"

"Did I really hurt you?"

"Well, yeah…but I kind of like it. Hit me harder, yeah?"

"You're a fuckin' pig…"

"Yes, I found that damn shirt!" Ino suddenly jumped up with a shirt clutched to her chest. "That little scheme really tried to hide it from me," She huffed, shaking her head. "We broke into their room for a shirt? Really? Ino, a shirt?" Kiba grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up, dog-boy. This shirt is really cute and Xin wouldn't let me have it when she was here," Ino gave him a pointed glare and turned away only to run into someone's chest. She stumbled back and was luckily caught by Kiba.

"What are you all doing in here?" Neji asked with a frown on his face. "Ah, so this is where they've been at," Temari popped up from his left while Tenten was on his right. Shikamaru yawned from the doorway. Ino smiled nervously while Karin scrambled to her feet and kicked Suigetsu in his side so he'd get up.

"Harder baby, I like it rough."

"Would you shut up?! This is not the time, you pervert."

"So? Why exactly was it necessary to break into my cousins' room while they're gone?" Neji asked, ignoring Suigetsu. He's known the guy way too long to be even the slightest bit bothered by his crude words. "Well, you see…your gremlin of a cousin has this shirt that I wanted but she was being a twat about letting me borrow it….so I just thought it'd be better if I just borrowed it for now and returned it later…."

Ino laughed nervously under Neji's gaze. God, he was such a hard-ass. What was he getting so uptight for? He barely liked Xin. They didn't even have civil conversations. Xin would say something snarky and Neji would reply with his 'holier than thou' attitude and then the two would be fighting.

"Women are so strange," Neji shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, we're all going to be late for our afternoon classes," Neji began to turn around, ignoring Temari and Tenten's grins. They found it funny that Ino went through the trouble of breaking in to just get a shirt.

"Dammit Neji, I was hoping to cut those classes…"

"Shut up and bring your ass, Sui."

"Never knew you wanted my ass so bad, Neji."

"Morons…all of you…"

* * *

"Okay, Xin, you got it, right?"

The teams sat in a park in Central City, going over their plan. "Yes, Sakura. I knock on his door and claim that I fell and hurt my ankle and I need somewhere to stay. If he believes me and lets me in his home for the night, I wait until he's sleep, come find a window for you guys to let you in and then we search his home," Xin repeated the plan perfectly in a dull voice.

"Good girl," Sakura patted the smaller girl on the head. "Right, right," Xin waved her hand away. She dug into her bag _(which Gaara has been kind enough to carry around for her)_ to get her eyeliner. Sakura and Hinata noticed the girl quietly reapply her makeup.

"You idiot! Don't put that on!" Sakura hissed, waving to Xin's face. "What-" Xin couldn't even finish her sentence because water was suddenly sprayed into her face. She choked and sputtered and almost fell off the bench if Naruto hadn't grabbed her shoulder.

"Hinata! What the hell was that for?" She snapped as she regained her breathing. "You're supposed to look worn out, Xin. Worn out women don't have perfectly applied makeup," Hinata scolded her mirror image. "Next time don't drown me," Xin huffed, shoving her eyeliner back into her bag with a frown.

"Stop being such a girl," Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning against the bench. "Oh gee, I'm sorry….I guess I just have these just to have them," Xin wildly motioned to her chest. "You're retarded and I hate you," Sasuke replied blandly while Xin only smiled.

"Take your shoe off and give me your leg," Sakura ordered, getting Xin's attention. "Ooh, I always thought you were more into Ino's legs, that leggy whore," She grinned but pulled off her sneaker. She raised her leg and settled it in Sakura's lap. The pink spell caster ignored the Hyuuga's quip and held a glowing pink palm over her ankle.

"Your ankle won't actually be sprain but it will have the appearance of being sprained, okay? So there's no pain. All you have to do is act like you're in pain; you can do that, right?" Sakura asked as Xin's ankle turned to a vibrant purple and puffed up.

Xin hopped up and then began to practice limping in front of her friends. After a couple of times, she got it down enough to fool someone who wasn't aware of their. She was grinning wildly as she stood in front of them.

"Let's go, yeah?"

* * *

Xin carried her sneaker in her hand as she limped up the pathway to the home. She grumbled quietly to herself as things like small pebbles and sticks pricked her bare feet. Who the fuck lived this far up a fuckin' hill?

She knocked politely on the door, just like Sakura had taught her to do. While the mutant waited for the door to be answered, she glanced at the house, trying to find a window that would be able to get her team inside unnoticed.

The door eased open and she prepared herself for the intimidating man that would be standing there. She was completely thrown off guard when a pretty young lady opened the door with confused chocolate brown eyes trained on her.

"Can I help you?"

Xin blinked hard and discreetly glanced at the address. Yep. This was the right house. So, who the fuck was this broad? And why was she so damn pretty? She must be the wife or girlfriend of the guy Xin's looking for.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry to bother you. I twisted my ankle walking and my phone died. My family is currently in Tanzaku town and they're expecting me. I was wondering if it was possible if I could use your phone and have something done about my ankle?" Xin put on her best puppy dog face. She had been planning to use her figure but there was no use seeing as how this pretty lady fucked that up.

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed, grabbing Xin by her arm and slowly leading her inside. Xin was taken to the living room and told to sit there while the pretty lady went to get bandages and balm. While she was alone, Xin's eyes darted around the room. She couldn't find anything out of place and she doubted the stolen paraphernalia would be out in the open like that. She cursed to herself.

"Who was at the door, Haku?"

Xin glanced up just in time to see a very tall man saunter into the room. If it was possible, she paled and cringed. That man was tall and scary as fuck. She knew damn well this was the man that she had been expecting to open the door. "Never seen you around," He said gruffly, black eyes staring down at her small figure.

Before she could answer, this 'Haku' woman came back into the room. "She twisted her foot and asked if she could stay here until she contacted her parents. I think we should let her stay," Haku explained, going to Xin's leg. "She can't possibly be any harm, Zabuza-San…"

Zabuza regarded both Xin and Haku for a long time before shrugging his massive shoulders. "Fine. But she's your responsibility, boy," He frowned and then turned away, stalking out of the room.

"Um…." Xin scratched at the back of her neck. "Did he just call you boy? That's rude. You're too pretty to be called that and….." She began to say only to stop when Haku held up her hand. "But I am a boy."

"…You fuckin' liar…."

_Xin's P.O.V_

After Haku and Zabuza's creepy ass went to bed, I slid my cell phone from my pocket. A bubble of wind in-cased me and I sat cross-legged off of the floor in the middle of the room. I called Sakura and told her which window to go to in five minutes.

After the five minutes passed, the wind bubble popped and I left the guest room to get my team inside. I made sure to be quiet as I snuck down the hall and went to the window that was in the bathroom. I made sure the bathroom door was locked before going to the window and opening it up.

Fingers curled around the bottom of the window and helped me lift it all the way up. I grabbed whosever hand it was and pulled them up, helping them to climb into the bathroom. I grinned widely when Gaara popped into the bathroom first.

"You alright?" He asked me while I stepped back to let him in. "Mm," I nodded, sitting on the edge of the sink as he turned back to the window to pull in Hinata and then Sakura. And then Naruto and Sasuke scrambled into the bathroom after them.

"Everything going alright?" Sakura asked as Hinata took the time to look me over. "It's fine. Although I wasn't expecting Haku. Either way, I'm sure he won't cause any problems for us. It's Zabuza we have to worry about. He's scary as fuck," I told them with a shrug.

"Don't worry Xinny! I'll protect you," Naruto sung out, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "My hero," I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "Should we split up and look for the stolen information now?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Sasuke and I will take first floor, Hinata and Naruto will take this floor and Xin and Gaara will take the bottom floor, sounds good?" Sakura planned it out for us. "Try to be as quiet as possible, alright?" Sakura shot a knowing look at me and then at Naruto.

Before I could argue with her, Gaara was dragging me out of the bathroom first. In the dark, I led him quietly down through the large house to the spacious and cold basement. "Jeez, looks like we stepped into a cheesy ass gothic vampire movie," I shivered, hugging my body.

Gaara gave me a blank look and then I remembered that some of the girls back at the academy nicknamed Gaara as a vampire and considered him gothic or emo or even scene. "Aha, not that it looks bad on you or anything! It's totally hot on you," I laughed nervously and waved my hand frantically.

"Such a weird girl," He mumbled, turning away to look for our stolen information. I glared at his back. I'm not a weirdo, dammit! I snorted quietly to myself and turned away to stare at a towering bookshelf.

I glanced at the shelves that I could easily reach but realized that if Zabuza had stashed the files in this bookcase, they would be on the taller shelves. Turning around, I motioned for Gaara to come over.

"Let me sit on your shoulders," I ordered, hands on my hips. "You want me to do…what?" He asked slowly, staring at me. "I think he might have hid the file up there on the taller shelf. If you haven't noticed, I'm a five foot two midget! So let me sit on your shoulders!"

Gaara only sighed heavily but shrugged. He leaned down low enough for me to clamber on top of his shoulders. His hands clamped tightly around my thighs when he stood back to full height. "Oi, watch those hands," I huffed down at him. "Shut up and start looking," He gruffly replied.

Huffing and ignoring how warm his hands were, I started to search the shelves. After a couple of minutes, I was beginning to lose hope until my hands hit a thick file. Vaguely I wondered if Gaara getting tired of holding me up but I pushed that thought away and lifted the folder up. My eyes widened when I noticed the symbol on the front.

"We got it!"

I slid down his back, grinning widely and waving the file around. "We found it!" I jumped up and down. Gaara gave me an amused look before turning away to get into contact with the others.

While Gaara was whispering quietly to the others on the phone, a dreadful feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Before I could even defend myself, everything around went from right-side up to upside down. I let out a surprised yelp that had Gaara jerking around so hard it seem like he was gonna get whiplash.

"Can't be any harm….isn't that what you said, Haku?"

I gaped, looking up to see Zabuza holding me up by my supposed twisted and bruised ankle. I cursed to myself, wondering where the hell we had gone wrong. "Seems like her ankle isn't bothering her at all anymore. Didn't your Daddy teach you that stealing and lying is wrong?" He asked me, eyes boring down at me.

"You fuckin' hypocrite!" I snapped, barely hearing the stampeding feet of the rest of our team. I heard my sister's pitiful gasp and Sakura cursing to herself. "You stole this from us first!" I continued, motioning to the file. "It's ours and we were sent to get it back from your thievin' ass, you old bastard!" I snapped, trying to ignore all the blood rushing to my fuckin' head.

Zabuza snorted and tightened his grip on my ankle. I hissed, realizing that this fucker was going to break my ankle. Gritting my teeth, I raised my hands to start attacking him. But something cold surrounded my hands and something heavy clamped around them.

A big block of ice had frozen over my hands, binding them together. "What the fuck?" I gaped at the same time Naruto had. "It seems she tricked me," Haku practically appeared out of nowhere, staring down at me.

"You girly ass she-male!" I yelled at him. "That's a guy?" Naruto gaped, pointing at Haku. "That's not important right now," Zabuza snapped at Naruto. "You're all going to die tonight. Starting with this one," Zabuza shook me and then let me go, letting me drop to floor in an ungraceful fashion.

Before I could even snap at him, a large sword was being pointed down at me. Eyes wide, I tried to roll out of the way but the damn block of ice around my hands got in the way. Noticing my distress, Gaara sprung into action.

A surge of sand manifested from no where and slammed into Zabuza's chest, tossing him away from me. "Sasuke!" I shouted, watching as thin but sharp ice needles were hurled at Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke glanced away from them after Sakura summoned a pink barrier to protect them from the ice shards.

Sasuke nodded, eyes locked onto the block of ice hindering me from doing anything. He sent a small fireball towards me. It clashed into the block of ice and began to melt it away. I felt the embers licking at my hands, scorching them to some degree. It was nothing I couldn't handle.

Naruto had transformed into that freaky fox-like creature and were teaming up on Zabuza with Gaara. After making sure the ice was gone, Sasuke went to join in on that fight, make it a three on one fight.

I felt bad for doing the same to Haku….but he had attacked me and was now attacking my teammates. That was not something I would let slide. Standing up, I held my hand up. Wind swirled around my fist at a slow pace but began to pick up. I had a mini tornado around my fist.

I threw it at him without any remorse. The mini tornado exploded and swallowed him up in an instant. I think I might have put too much power into because my hair was snatched out of it's ponytail and fluttered and swirled around my face wildly.

Sakura shouted something at me but I couldn't hear her over the loud roar of the tornado that looked like it was going to blow apart the basement and us along with it. Zabuza suddenly went sailing over my head and into the tornado. I had a feeling the guys had done that on purpose.

"Xin! That's enough! The wind is starting to pull us in!" Hinata screamed over the winds. At once, I clapped my hands together. The burns mark stung from me clapping my hands together but I ignored it as the tornado vanished into nothing.

Haku and Zabuza fell into a heap on the floor. It was quiet for awhile as we look around at one another. Sasuke smirked cockily, Gaara folded his arms across his chest and Naruto grinned widely. Hinata clapped her hands in front of her face, Sakura held up the stolen file with a wink and I placed my hands on my hips.

We completed our first mission together, successfully.


	5. Keep making me laugh! Let's go get high

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

Haku stood with his arms folded next to Zabuza, who was reclining lazily in the armchair. We stood in front of them with our arms folded or our hands on our hips. Zabuza smirked and shrugged.

"Did you really think you could have beaten us that easily?" He asked snidely. I glared hatefully at him. He was really starting to irk me. Apparently, our supposedly first mission was really just a test to see if we could work together on missions.

"For the most part, you guys did fine…." Zabuza began slowly. "Except..." He pointed at me. "You called the fire brat by his name. That's what codenames are for, remember that," He reprimanded me with an edge to his tone.

"But everything else went fine, I suppose. For children, I guess," Zabuza added as an afterthought. "This old bastard…" I mumbled more to myself. "He's just mad cuz' he got his ass kicked by us…" Naruto grinned wolfishly.

"You wanna say that again?" Zabuza was suddenly up, pointing that big ass sword in Naruto's face. Naruto's grin didn't falter and I found myself frowning. Where the hell was he hiding that sword at?

"Settle down, boys." Sakura sighed heavily. "Zabuza-San," Haku sighed just as heavily, looking at the intimidating man and his sword. Zabuza only grumbled to himself and the sword was gone. Seriously, where's he stashing that thing?

"Despite Wind-Dancer's slip up with the names, we completed the mission. We should be going now," Sakura said, fingers curled around the document. "Charmer is right. I'm sure some people might be wondering what all that racket was from. We should leave before we cause any suspicion," Hinata suggested.

"If we catch the midnight train…we could be back by mid-afternoon," Gaara told us. "Do we have to go back at this moment? Can't we hang around town for a bit?" I whined childishly. I had never been in town before and I didn't want to leave after one day of being here.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Windy?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. "Wrong name, idiot," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "We don't have the time to hang around town. It's time to go back. Maybe next time," Gaara rejected me, placing his hand on the crown of my head.

I only sighed heavily, my shoulders sagging. "Fine," I huffed, annoyed that we couldn't stay longer. "Sorry for freezing your hands together," Haku apologized to me while we prepared to go to the train station. "It's fine. I didn't know you were a mutant though. Or a boy…." I mumbled the last part to myself, rubbing the back of my neck.

Haku smiled sweetly and nodded. How was it possible that he looked so much like a woman but was a boy? I could only force myself to smile. "Wind-Dancer….let's go," Gaara was the last one standing at the door. I gave one last smile to Haku, one last glare to Zabuza before hurrying to Gaara.

* * *

"You are evil and sneaky!"

Tsunade stared blankly as Team thirteen stood in front of her. Xin and Naruto were in her face, leaning over her desk with their hands planted firmly on the desk. "What do you mean?" She asked casually.

"You sent us on a false mission, dammit! That was just a waste," Xin snapped, face turning red. "It wasn't a waste. I wanted to make sure your team, specifically, could actually work together with one another," Tsunade explained to them blandly.

"Why us, Mistress?" Hinata asked calmly, finally speaking up from behind her sister and her partner. "Well, you have two idiots and two anti-social boys who hates everything and everyone around you…and then Sakura has her anger issues and you're passive-aggressive, Hinata." Tsunade pointed out each of their flaws.

"What does that have to do with us being able to work with each other?" Naruto asked, completely missing the fact that she called him an idiot. Xin looked thoughtful and then after a moment, glared at Tsunade. "Oi! Maybe he is," She pointed to Naruto. "But I'm not an idiot!"

"Then what would you describe yourself as?" Tsunade asked with a blank look. Before she could even think of a reply, her teammates beat her to it.

"Reckless."

"Irresponsible."

"Rash."

"Retarded."

Xin was blushing heavily as they abused her with words. "You guys!" She whined, waving her fist in the air. "Gaara, you're my partner! You should have more faith in me," She continued to whine, harmlessly hitting him. Gaara could only ignore her because she wasn't really causing any harm.

"Anyway," Tsunade huffed over Xin. "It would seem that even though your team is full of a bunch of knuckleheads, you seem to be fine," She sighed heavily, watching the team of misfits. She still wasn't really sure that this team, in general, was such a good idea.

But they got along well enough.

Sakura just punched the living fuck out of Naruto.

Er…sort of.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke, get in the pool!"

Sasuke stood stubbornly with his arms crossed. He glanced at Gai and then at the large pool full of chemically clean water. It was a simple assignment; everyone just had to do five laps around the pool.

Sasuke had refused.

"Just get your ass in the pool!" Naruto snapped at his best friend from the pool. "We go through this every time," Kiba rolled his eyes at his friend's immaturity. "Go through what?" Tenten frowned, sitting on the edge of the pool with Shikamaru, Xin and Gaara.

"Sasuke refuses to go near water if it's too cold," Shikamaru began to explain. "This water isn't cold at all," Xin reminded him with a frown. "What we consider normal, he considers too cold. That's why none of the guys like to shower with Sasuke because he turns the water to scalding hot," Shikamaru continued to explain.

"Told you guys he was a freak," Xin mumbled blandly. "You call everyone a freak," Gaara pointed out. She could only smile and shrug because she knew that was true. They continued to watch Sasuke resist every time someone tried to get him into the pool.

"Oi, Xinny…" Suigetsu suddenly popped up out of the water in front of Xin, scaring the hell out of her. "What?" She frowned, creating small waves in the pool by kicking her legs. Suigetsu swam closer and motioned for her to lean down towards him.

She frowned, wondering if he just wanted to yank her into the pool. Nonetheless, she leaned down far enough for him to rise up and whisper something into her ear. She leaned back with a particular grin on her face, eyes darting over to Sasuke.

She motioned her hand as if she was shooing someone away. A strong wind picked up, almost toppling some of the other mutants over. However, the only person who was actually knocked over was Sasuke. Right into the pool.

Suigetsu and Xin howled with laughter while Gaara watched for Sasuke's reaction. The Uchiha came up moments later, sputtering and red faced with anger. "Xin!" He shouted in anger, his rage causing the pool's water to bubble and steam.

"Looks like he's overheating," Naruto chuckled nervously while helping Hinata out of the pool. The rest of the students also hurried out, fearing they'd get scalded if they remained in there with Sasuke.

Gaara grumbled something before standing up and pulling Xin from her spot. Sasuke sent multiple fireballs at Xin but Gaara dodged out of the way, carrying the cackling Hyūga. She didn't seem too worried that Sasuke was rapidly hurling fireballs at them.

Temari watched from afar, smiling weakly. If those idiots weren't careful, they'd end up burning down the goddamn school. She looked over at Gai, waiting for him to order them to stop but only groaned when she saw he was grinning widely and shouting something about the spoils of being youthful.

"So, that's his partner?"

Temari looked over to the next chair to see her other younger brother, Kankuro plop down into it. Known as the Puppet Master, Kankuro could bind and control a person's movements.

"Xin? Yeah, that's her," Temari nodded, noticing him motioning to Xin. "Seems like he really likes her," Kankuro commented in a hum. "He has to like her. They're stuck together," Temari pointed out with a small smile, watching as Sasuke sent another fireball hurling at the teammates.

"Do you like your partner?" Kankuro suddenly asked. Temari frowned at the question and glanced at her brother. "Sure, I guess. He's kind of easy to boss around, you know?" She shrugged tanned shoulders.

"Easy to boss around? That's perfect for you."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Bend your knees, Karin."

"I am bending my knees, Xin…"

"No…._this_ is bending, you idiot."

"When the hell did you become an expert?"

Suigetsu and Gaara watched with blank faces as their female counterparts bickered. "So….whose idea was it to pair those two up?" Suigetsu asked after a long pause. A little bit away, Sakura and Ino paused in their combat training.

"Seems like Anko paired up the weaker fighter with a stronger fighter," Sakura began to say. Ino smirked and placed her hand on her hip. "Clearly, Xin and I are the better fighters while Sakura and Karin pretty much suck at defending themselves."

"I can defend myself perfectly, thank you…"

"Not physically, Sakura."

Suigetsu only grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll admit that Karin is the weaker link when it comes to combat…but I think we could do without all the arguing," He said slowly. "Naw man, this could turn into a cat-fight. We all know cat fights are the best," Kiba grinned from his spot next to Naruto.

"Xin! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh, this is coming from the girl who can't even properly bend her knees. I'm shaking in my boots," Xin mocked, ducking into a crouch out of the way of Karin's sloppy kick. She shot up, grabbed Karin by the sleeve of her jacket and roughly threw the redhead to the ground.

"Come on, Karin. Get back up," Xin motioned for the toxic woman to stand back up. Karin glared angrily, her cherry red eyes narrowing. Xin only smirked smugly and waited above her. "This is just sad," Gaara commented blandly.

Karin sprang up, aiming a punch at Xin's face. Xin did the same thing, ducked out of the way and then grabbed Karin to throw her down. "Should've seen that one coming. Get up," Xin placed her hands on her hips as Karin rubbed her sore shoulder.

Karin's anger reached its breaking point, and whipping her head up at Xin, she let out a burst of purple fumes from her mouth. Xin shrieked and slapped her hand over her mouth and nose before toppling backwards.

Sakura cursed and darted to the two girls first. She grabbed Xin's arm and helped her turn on her stomach. Xin choked and opened her mouth, vomiting a spew of purple gunk out her mouth.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed and scrambled away, slapping his hand over his sensitive nose. "Karin, you psycho bitch!" Xin gasped out, wiping the substance from her lips. Karin cringed, her face turning the same shade of her hair.

"It's not my fault, you idiot!"

"Are you serious right now? You just blew _poison_ in my _face_!"

"You pissed me off!"

"So you try to kill me!?"

"I didn't try to kill you!"

"Bitch, do you see what I just vomited out of my mouth!? Fuck is that!?"

At some point during their screeches at one another, the two had gotten toe-to-toe with one another. It was quite the sight to see. Karin had a couple inches on Xin but the smaller female only tilted her head back so she could look the cherry-eyed female in the eyes.

The two were polar opposites in appearance but were quite similar in personality. They had the same taste in fashion and even favored the same color. For the most part, people were surprised that the two women often bickered with one another. And sometimes even horrified at how violent the two could get.

Which is why Kiba and Suigetsu quickly interfered. Although the two always joked about the girls getting into catfights, Kiba and Suigetsu were weary at how much the girls could do damage to one another. If they got too physically, they might be incapable of going out on missions with their partners and teams. And Suigetsu was pretty sure that Xin would literally kill Karin if she got the chance.

Sakura and Ino sighed heavily while Gaara opted to watch as his two friends pulled the two females apart. He was pretty sure he knew the gist of Xin's personality in the three and a half months he's been partnered with the little midget.

In appearance, his partner did not look intimidating at all. She was small with wide eyes, giving her the appearance of a naïve child. But she made up for it well when it came to her mutation and her combat ability. When she wasn't being incredibly lazy, she could efficiently hold her own in hand to hand combat against some of the better fighters, such as her cousin.

She had a good grip on controlling her mutation, which led Gaara to believe she's been using it far longer than most of the other mutants around. Including her sister and cousin. And that, he found quite strange. There's always something off about Xin, she always had this look in her eye. Especially when she spoke to either Hinata or Neji.

"It's better to just let them bicker. They won't get physical," Sakura said above all the harpy-like screeching. Suigetsu and Kiba looked at the two women in confusion, while Gaara simply just looked at them blankly.

"This happens all the time. Well, I've never seen _that_ before," Ino sniffed, pointing at the gunk that Xin had vomited out. "While that's completely new, the bickering is something that happens every so often. It's how they vent, let it happen," the blond waved her friends off with an eye roll.

Kiba frowned but let go of the small Hyūga, opting to stand by Ino. Suigetsu shot Xin a funny look but let go of his partner, slinking over to stand with Gaara. The two females never missed a beat, carrying on with their screeching at one another.

"They'll tire themselves out."

* * *

Xin slipped into her dorm room to see her sister perched stiffly on her bed. Her mirror image was frowning softly while holding the dorm-room phone up to her ear. She sighed silently and nodded her head every so often, letting out an _'I understand,'_ every now and then.

The rowdier twin shot her a look but said nothing, opting to sit down next to her sister as she continued on with her phone conversation. She knew it was nearing to an end. "Okay, Father. I understand. Do not worry, I will not falter. Neji will not, either."

And then she was tossing the phone behind her on the bed. "Old man called, hm?" Xin asked after a long pause. Hinata's shoulders slumped but she nodded. "I always have a migraine every time I get off the phone with him," She mumbled softly, Xin only chuckled.

"Didn't ask about me?"

"Xin…."

"It's alright, you can tell me."

Hinata looked at her sister. She was playing with the end of her ponytail, having pulled it over her shoulder. She looked like a lost child, eyes directed towards her feet while her hands played with her midnight blue locks, braiding strands together only to unbraid them moments later.

"No, he didn't," Hinata answered after a long moment. "Mom and Hanabi?" Xin prompted quietly. "I didn't speak with them," Hinata shook her head. Even if she had, she knew her Mother and sister wouldn't have asked about Xin's wellbeing, they hadn't in four years.

Xin shrugged as if she didn't care. "I understand," She sighed heavily. "Wanted to know how well you've gotten with your water?" Xin asked, still not looking at Hinata. "Doesn't he always?" Hinata answered Xin's question with a question.

Xin could only laugh as a silence stretched on between the two sisters. After a long pause, Xin finally spoke. "I didn't ask to be born like this," She suddenly said out of the blue. "I know," Hinata replied just as quietly. "I like my wind though. I like it a lot."

"I know."

"I wish Daddy knew."

Again, Hinata sighed. "Maybe if you just spoke to him…" She began to suggest, only for Xin to snort. "We haven't spoken to one another in four years, Hinata. The last time I spoke to him, we were thirteen and it wasn't a very pleasant conversation," Xin reminded Hinata with a slight bite to her tone.

She didn't mean to be so snippy with her, Hinata knew that. Xin grew frustrated with their neglectful family and sometimes she verbally took it out on Hinata. But Hinata was a good older sister and allowed her younger sister her tantrum. Because if she didn't allow her to have her tantrums every now and then, she'd bottle everything up and that would mess with her control over her winds.

And the last time that had occurred, Xin almost took their dormitory down.

The Hyūga family was known for their mutations. They were hailed as a very strong mutant family. Along with the Uchihas, they were the strongest. It was a known fact in the mutant community, the women of the Hyūga family were always water mutants, whether turning their bodies into water or controlling it, they had an affinity to water. And the men were all energy mutants.

So, it was a complete shock when Xin was about four and seemed to be dancing on the wind. Not with the wind, but on the wind. She had moved in any direction the wind had moved in. Four year old Hinata found this absolutely amazing.

Their family, however, had a different opinion.

She was a freak among mutants. She did not belong with Hyūga family, obviously. If she couldn't wield water like her sister, her Mother, her aunts, grandmothers, clanswomen, and ancestors, she did not belong with the Hyūga family.

They housed her until she was nine. When they found out about the mutant's academy that Tsunade was in charge of, they sent her ass over there quicker than possible. Her parents hadn't even accompanied her. She had been placed in a carriage with orders to not complain and sent on her merry little way.

She had been one of the first to enroll in Tsunade's academy. And although she was never an outcast at the academy, she missed her twin so much. The youngest sister of the three girls, Hanabi, barely remembered Xin. She often forgot that she had two sisters and not just one.

Her family hadn't even allowed Hanabi the opportunity to meet Xin and form her own opinion of her older sister. She was simply told that yes, Hinata did have a twin sister. But, because she was a disgrace to the family, she was not allowed contact with that sister.

Xin wasn't even sure if Hanabi knew her name.

The last time she had seen her parents when Hinata came to the academy. The academy was hosting a party, so to speak. It was really to invite parents to the academy for them to see whether or not if they wanted their daughters enrolled there.

Xin's parents had attended with Hinata in tow.

She had looked at her parents as if they were strangers. And although she was very polite to her parents, it was painfully obvious that her polite attitude was simply an act. There was a fire burning in her usual energetic eyes whenever she looked at her parents.

Her Mother spoke to her softly, almost sadly. Perhaps if it hadn't been for the family's strong dislike towards Xin, Manami would have been a normal Mother to her daughter. Whenever she looked at Xin, she always looked sad and apologetic. Xin simply looked back as if her Mother was a stranger.

The energetic twin only shook her head, smiling somberly. "Who cares? They're miles away," She pushes herself up, planting her hands on her hips. Hinata wondered vaguely what Xin would be like if their family wasn't so far away.

"Let's go find someone to play with."

Her grin is fake.

* * *

"_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" _

"It's amazing how their friendship works," Neji pointed out blandly at dinner. Karin and Xin are sitting next to each other, singing with one another to a song that's unknown to the rest of the table.

Ever since the twins emerged from their dorm, they acted strange. Xin was loud, louder than usual and it was a little unsettling to the males who were still trying to adjust to their female partners. The girls only looked at the rowdy woman with the same look in their eyes.

Although Hinata was usually quiet on the regular, she seemed like she didn't want to speak to anyone. Like she wanted to crawl under her blanket, draw her knees up to her chest and just sit in the dark.

No one points out their odd behavior.

"They're more alike than they think," Ino replies to Neji's statement. "Karin is mean and Xin is crazy," Suigetsu stated around a mouthful of rice. Temari rolled her eyes and smacked him harshly, watching as his head exploded in a gush of water. "Don't talk with your mouth full of food, you pig," She wrinkled her nose up, not even blinking when his head reformed to reveal his scowling face.

"You're a nag."

"Yeah? And you're ugly. Now shut up and eat."

They share a glare that's interrupted by Sakura. "Children, children. Please. I'm trying to read," the spell-caster huffed, hitting the table. "No reading at the table," Sasuke plucks the book from her hands, settling it on his lap as he continues to devour his tomatoes. Sakura only pouts.

"I hope Shikamaru isn't dead," Tenten hums calmly, noticing that Shikamaru had been face-down on the table for quite some time. Kiba snorts, realizing that Shikamaru hadn't even twitched in the past ten minutes. So, he leans over and furiously plucks the living shit out of the lazy genius.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing?" Shikamaru sits up after the second pluck. Kiba's razor sharp nails_ (that he should fuckin' cut down to a normal size)_ had nicked his temple, producing a bubble of blood. "Just making sure you were alive, bro," Kiba leaned back in chair leisurely, grinning when Shikamaru glared at him and Tenten laughed.

"God, that song is creepy as fuck," Naruto whined as the toxic woman sang along with the wind dancer. "It's not creepy, per say," Hinata finally spoke up. "I think it's sad," She continued on without looking at anything in particular. "I guess. It's just the way the song is sung. It's creepy," Naruto shook his head while Hinata shook her head.

"_Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

* * *

The next day, Tsunade and Jiraiya announce that Friday will be back to school night. That meant that parents would be coming to the dorm. Probably to approve or disapprove on merging the two schools together.

Xin looks queasy. Hinata is nervous. Neji pities them.

"What are your parents like?" Naruto asked the twins. He'd been curious about the twins and their family since day one. He may seem like an idiot but he wasn't retarded. He wasn't sure if anyone else wondered about it, but he still thought Xin's affinity to wind was weird.

Xin turned pale _(if that was even possible-he mused to himself) _and looked down. She played with her nails and busied herself by singing that creepy song again. _"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" _

Hinata laughed, nervously. "They're like any wealthy family," She answers, her eyes are looking everywhere but at her sister. Naruto could only frown. This should be interesting then. He really wanted to meet the people who created the quirky twins.

"I can't wait to meet them," He grinned brightly.

He heard Xin snort quietly and noticed Hinata shooting her a sympathetic look. He wanted to know what the hell had gotten the twins so down but didn't want to offend them by pointing out their strange moods.

"Neither can I."

* * *

Friday comes quicker then humanely possible. The sparring room had been decorated in a way that hid the fact that that's where the mutants duked it out on a regular basis. The academy is buzzing with excited mutants getting ready to see their parents.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Hinata asked, looking up from brushing her hair. Her twin was dressed in a floor length black skirt that had a very, very high slit paired with a dark purple tank top that was insanely tight around her breasts. They looked as if they would spill out any second. Her hair is gathered up a perfect, donut-like bun on the very top of her head.

She was the exactly opposite, wearing a lavender blouse with kimono like sleeves. She's wearing cream colored billowy pants. Her hair is long and falling down her back gracefully. No unneeded skin is being showcased. Her outfit is safe.

"Yeah, so?"

"You know they won't approve."

"I could be dressed like a nun and they wouldn't approve."

"Of course not, we're Buddhists. Not Christians."

"Oh, you're hilarious."

Hinata watched as Xin dropped down on her bed, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not going near them," She said after a long pause. "Perhaps you should at least greet them," Hinata suggested. "Why? So that can open the doorway to them pointing out that I'm a freak among freaks?" Xin snapped bitterly.

"You're not a freak among freaks."

Xin waved her words off. "It's okay," She shrugged absently. "I'm just bit more special than the rest of you," Xin grinned, eyes flickering to the door when someone knocked on it. "Are you two finished? Everyone's families are arriving," Sakura announced through the door. "You'd better be ready, Xin! I wanna see my Daddy you conceited little troll," Ino pounded more violently on the door.

"You're going to wake the dead, you harpy," Temari sighed heavily while Ino huffed at the insult. "Seriously, Ino shut the fuck up, damn." Tenten was probably rolling her eyes at the blond. "Haha, everyone's ganging up on Ino," Karin cackled.

"You think if we stay quiet, they'll go away?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"Are you going to avoid them all night?"

Xin glanced at up from her seat. Standing over her was the thirty-something Terumi Mei. She was a tall woman with neon green eyes and wild auburn hair that curled around her face and down her back. Xin always wandered how Mei never tripped over her freakish hair.

"Avoiding? Who says I'm avoiding someone?" She asked the older woman blankly. Mei's visible eyebrow quirked and her blue-painted lips quirked to the side. "You know I'm not blind, you stupid girl," Mei rolled her visible eye while Xin snorted.

"You sound like my Grandmother."

"Are you trying to call me old?"

"Oh, Oh my God, _no_. I'm scared. Stop glaring at me."

Mei only huffed and poked the younger girl's neck. "You can't just sit in your little corner of depression like this all night. Show them that you're a good kid," Mei ordered out. "I'm not in a corner. I'm sitting at a rounded table in the open, actually."

"Move your ass before I melt it was lava."

Xin is forced to move from her seat by the intimidating woman. She's shoved into the direction her family is and visibly pales. Because _Jesus Christ_, she hasn't spoken to them since she was a kid and she remembers nearly losing her sanity under their gazes and their harsh words.

Oh, _oh_, she could _not_ do this.

The little woman turned, almost veering off course. Almost. Something stung at the back of her neck and she whipped around to see what the fuck had touched her. She only spotted Mei glaring at her and motioning in the direction of her parents.

'_No this bitch didn't just spit magma at the back of my fuckin' neck.' _

Mei continued to glare at her before slowly opening her mouth. At the tip of her tongue sat a ball of magma. She closed her mouth, snapped her fingers and pointed in the direction of the family. The small girl huffed but gathered her will. Mei was right, she at least allow her parents to see that yes, she was a pretty fucked up kid, but she was happy and doing just fine.

She stomped over to the table where her Mother, Father and sister were seated. She felt a little guilty for leaving her overbearing _(her Mother was usually just quiet)_ Father with her soft hearted sister. She could see Hinata's fingers twitching and every now and then, water would circle around her pointer finger.

"Hi," She said shortly, a blank expression crossed over her usually animated face. Her mother, Manami, blinked in confusion. Well, no matter how bold her second daughter was, she never took the first step in speaking to her or Hiashi.

Manami glanced in between Xin and Hiashi, frowning softly. Hiashi was frowning, as usual, while Xin's upper-lip was beginning to twitch. Not wanting her family to start a disastrous brawl that would probably destroy the building, she stood up first.

"My dear," She smiled, leaning down _(why were her daughters so short?)_ to embrace the smaller female. "It has been such a long time, you've grown so much. Such a beautiful flower," Manami gushed, stepping back to look at Xin closely.

She would have preferred if her outfit covered up more of her figure but she couldn't say much. She was Xin's Mother but she wasn't at the same time. A mother was supposed to protect her child. She had attempted to protect her in the beginning but somewhere along the line, when she realized her family would never accept Xin's mutation, she gave up on her daughter and sat back while everything happened.

She was no better with Hinata. While Hinata had been born with the right mutation, she didn't have the right attitude of a Hyūga . The eldest daughter was too kind and soft-hearted. She did not fit in with her harsh family members. Manami had done little to nothing to shield her from her harsh family member's critical words.

"Four years is a long time to grow, Mother," Xin replied, trying her hardest to sound polite and not bitter. Manami sighed and nodded her head. At least her daughter was trying to be civil. "She looks the same," Hiashi gruffly spoke from behind them, standing up to tower over his daughter. "Oh Daddy, I've missed you too," Xin snarled back spitefully, stepping out of her Mother's arms to stand in front of her father.

Hinata's eyes widened just a bit before she quickly stood up to stand to the side of her opposing family members. Clearly she and her Mother were going to have to referee the two. Hopefully it wouldn't get so chaotic.

"Refer to me more respectfully, girl," Hiashi ordered, glaring down his nose at his rambunctious child. "What're ya gonna do if I don't? Send me to another school? Maybe this time in a different city? Kumo, maybe? Is that far enough for you, dear old Daddy?"

"Xin…" Hinata began, placing her arm across the width of Xin's chest. "Perhaps that would have been the better choice. I'm sure the schools over there would have slapped that defiance right out of your dense head," Hiashi fired back. "Hiashi," Manami sighed heavily, curling her arm around his arm in a warning.

Perhaps Xin should've just avoided them, after all.

* * *

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up from the conversation with Mei, frowning. "What do you want, Jiraiya? You didn't say anything perverted to any of the wives, right?" She asked, fixing him with a glare.

Jiraiya pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "I promised you I'd leave them alone, didn't I?" He reminded his old time friend. She only gave him a blank look. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure it's not any of my business….but don't you think it's getting pretty tense over there?" He pointed in a direction behind him, prompting Tsunade to lean around him to see what he was fussing about.

Standing some feet away were the Hyūga family. And Xin. _Xin._ Oh, _oh God_. Xin was standing with her family. Xin was standing with her family that she hates. Xin is talking to her Father. Oh, fuck.

Her hazel eyes widened drastically just as she felt a rather violent gust of wind sweep by her. The older woman shivered and then cursed, looking towards the large bay windows of the sparring room. She could hear the winds outside thumping against the window. That was never a good sign. She looked around, hazel eyes finally landing on a bizarre red mop of hair. Tsunade slides over, motioning for Mei and Jiraiya to keep an eye on Mei.

The blond grabbed Karin by the back of her pretty lavender dress, causing her to whirl around. She looked as if she was ready to curse out whoever the fuck pulled on her dress but stopped once she realized who it was.

"Oh, Mistress. Are you alright? If you're looking for my Dad, he's being served liquor. Probably. Mom is around here somewhere. I think she's talking to Naruto's Mom, actually," Karin buzzed about, motioning to Naruto, who she had been standing with along with Gaara.

"No, no. I'm not looking for your parents. Your Mother and Naruto's mother are second cousins by the way," Tsunade hurried out, informing Karin of something she didn't know. The redhead opened her mouth to sputter about being related to Naruto _(of all the fuckin' people)_ but stopped when Tsunade gave her a look.

"We have a problem. I need you to go distract Xin and Hinata," Tsunade ordered. Before Karin could figure out why, Naruto shoved her aside. Gaara looked at Karin blankly as she stumbled from Naruto's sudden husky ass push.

"What's wrong with Xinny and Hina?" He asked, his big ocean blue eyes shining. Tsunade was generally surprised that Naruto went around calling the twins by their nicknames. Not even Karin and the rest of the girls called the twins by the nicknames, often.

"Their parents. Well, more like their Father. Things are about to get crazy if we don't get Xin away from her parents," Tsunade wildly motioned to the Hyūga foursome. By now, Xin's right hand was balled into a fist. If Tsunade squinted just enough, she could see air beginning to circle the length of Xin's right arm.

They were running out of time.

"What? Why would we-," Naruto began to question, only to stop when Karin slapped the living bullshit out of him. "No time for questions. Just come on," She ordered, darting by Tsunade in the most dignified way she could. Gaara only looked at his blond best friend as he whined about his now throbbing face.

"For someone who can't even fight that well, she hits like a fuckin' man."

"Xin is her best friend, what do you expect?"

* * *

Xin was seconds from forming wind in her hand and viciously bitch slapping the living fuck out of her Father. They had been bickering, trading blows quietly as they stared one another down. Manami and Hinata flanked their sides, ready to do something just in case things got too bad.

"Xin!"

Karin, Naruto and Gaara were suddenly there. Xin and Hinata quietly noted Naruto was nursing the side of his face, which was vibrant red for some reason. "Good evening, Hyūga-San. Lovely night, isn't it?" Karin chattered nervously with Hiashi and Manami.

"Quite lovely, don't you think so, Hiashi?"

"I suppose so."

Karin laughed, although it sounded forced and nervous. Xin frowned, arching a dark eyebrow. "The hell's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly with a blank tone. Hiashi sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "She doesn't even have enough sense to curve her language in the presence of her parents."

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was still talking to you," Xin snapped in irritation, annoyance evident in her eyes. If Manami hadn't been such an elegant and fine lady, she would have slapped her forehead and groaned.

But, she was too fancy for that.

Before Hiashi could harshly scold her, Karin spoke up. "Tsunade wants you and Naruto to spar for everyones' parents to see!" She suddenly exclaimed loud enough for Tsunade to hear. Although none of them noticed, Tsunade clenched her hand around the wineglass she was currently holding. "Tsunade-Chan, you broke the glass. Again," Mei sighed heavily, pointing out Tsunade's bloodied hand and the chips and shards of glass in her hand and on the floor.

"A sparring match? Right now? I'm not dressed for that and….Naruto's face looks really red," Xin pointed out, pinching the fabric of her skirt. "I'm fine, really…." Naruto trailed off, still rubbing his face. No, he really wasn't fine. If he could, he'd bitch slap the fuck out of Karin just to show her how that shit feels. But he can't, because she's a woman and apparently his cousin.

Gaara reached forward, placing his hand on the small of Xin's back. "You can go back to your dorm to dress for it," He started to push her towards the exit. "But Gaara, I really don't want…." She didn't get to finish, or maybe she had. But they wouldn't know since she vanished down the hall with Gaara.

"I think you slapped me with poison when you hit me," Naruto suddenly brought up his still red face. Karin blushed heavily and shook her head. "Did not. You're a big boy, get over it," She huffed with her nose in the air.

"Hinata, why don't you soothe his pain with water?" Manami suddenly asked, smiling softly. She doubted Tsunade actually wanted the kids to spar in front of them right now. She was certain this was just an elaborate scheme to separate her husband from her daughter.

She was quite thankful.

* * *

The trek back to her dorm with her partner was awkward. For a long time, neither teenager spoke. The only sound was Xin's heels clacking against the floor obnoxiously loud.

"So, should I even ask….?"

"About my parents?"

Gaara only nodded. Xin sighed heavily and shrugged. "What's there to even say? We don't get along. That's it," She explained shortly. "I can tell. The whole room could tell," Gaara reminded her just as they got to her dorm.

"I don't know," She replied nonchalantly. She leaned against her door, her eyes roving over him. "I'm a rebel in a traditional family with an odd mutation. You do the math. You look nice cleaned up by the way. Although I prefer your usual style over this," She pinched his dark dress shirt between her fingers before slipping into her dorm.

"Odd mutation?" He asked just as the door clicked shut. What was so odd about having the ability to manipulate the wind? Her mutation was pretty normal compared to the other mutants. He leaned against the wall opposite of the door, waiting for her to emerge.

He didn't wait long before she came out, frowning thoughtfully. She had swapped the long black skirt for a pair of skin tight black leggings and remained wearing that piece of scrap she called a tank top.

She was just asking for Naruto tear her clothes apart.

Gaara rolled his eyes, he was almost certain that by the time they're finished sparring, she'd be struggling to keep herself covered in scraps. He was going to have to give her his shirt to wear again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She suddenly asked; hand on the slope of her hip. Gaara only continued to frown down at her. "Like what you see?" She grinned cheekily. He snorted at her boldness and patted her head.

She was pretty, sure and she had very nice hips. Well, Naruto believed she had a nice _everything _and the blond wasn't wrong. She was pretty with a nice body and had she been some regular mutant that he didn't know, he'd probably do things with her that would make Suigetsu proud.

But, she wasn't some regular mutant. She was one of his teammates. And even more, she was his partner. On top of that, she was also one of his friend's younger cousin/sister _(He'd never understand how the family system worked in the Hyūga clan_). Guy code should have made him look at her like she was his younger sister or cousin. But he didn't. Because you didn't look at your younger sister's hips or down her impossibly tight shirt or her round ass.

Suigetsu was really starting to rub off of him.

Internally he sighed. And then there was the fact that she was completely and utterly bat-shit crazy with the ability to tear apart people with the wind. This little girl was pretty dangerous. Pretty, dangerous and crazy was never a good combination. Well, sometimes it was, depending on how you liked your girls.

But it didn't really matter how he liked his girls when it came to her because she was just his friend. His teammate. His partner. That was it. That was all. Goddammit that was all she was.

He was pretty sure he had heard Temari and Kankuro talking about how well he and Xin got along. He didn't understand why it was so great that he got along with her. He got along fine with Sakura and Hinata and they were both on his team as well. He didn't show Xin any special treatment. He treated her the same way he treated the other females.

"You're conceited as fuck," He finally said, his hand still resting on the top of her head. She looked thoughtful for a moment before bursting out into a loud laugh. It didn't sound forced, so that was good.

"Keep making me laugh. Let's go get high." She grinned up at him, tugging on his arm. He'd never understood how she could get high off of sparring and fighting with other people. But if it distracted her from her douche-bag of a Father, then they'd go get high.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Okay, hello. Yes. I'm back. I think. I'm writing again. I haven't really been writing. Everything is kind of up and down like I said before. Whatever. I turned 18 last Friday, if any of you were wondering. _

**Xin: Happy belated birthday. **

_TeeBeMe: Thanks, so by now maybe four months has passed in this story? I wanted to show how everyone interacts with one another. It's a little weird because they all have different personalities but they're trying the best they can. And I don't know why I wrote about how pretty Gaara thinks Xin is. That was random, honestly. _

**Xin: He can't resist me for much longer. **

_TeeBeMe: Yeah well, in all of my stories, Xin and Hinata get along swell with their parents. So, I wanted to write them not getting along. And I noticed that everyone in the main house has a name that started with an 'H' so I changed Hinako's name to Manami so Xin wouldn't seem totally out of place. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Review. _

**Xin: Tee doesn't own the rights to Naruto. She just owns the OCs. **


End file.
